


We Are Monsters

by RoseDarkfire



Category: Dancetale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Dancetale, Angsty Bunny, Author Has Canons, Bara Sans, Chara is Female, Childhood besties, Dadster, F/M, Fluff, Frisk is male, Fuku is named Spitfire, Grillpa, M/M, Mage School, Mages, Memory Arc, Mommy Judge, Monster Traditions and Holidays that I made up, Monsters are Poly in this, Monsters were never in the Underground, Multi, OverProtective Grillpa, Resonating, Sans is not the judge, Sansy is adorable, Scenes from the past, Smut, Somnophilia, Soulmates, Underage Kissing, except Gyftmas, magical abuse, underage pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDarkfire/pseuds/RoseDarkfire
Summary: Sans met his mate when he was a teen-bones but unforseen circumstances tore them apart. Now Sans has an opportunity to find her again with one thought in his mind. She's his and this time he's not letting anyone take her from him. Not even herself!
Relationships: Grillby (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 37





	1. Re-Aquainted Somnophilia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMsource](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMsource/gifts), [Mage_Mitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mage_Mitsu/gifts).



> Heh... So, I like to write Luna. 
> 
> I ship her with both Sans(Classic) and Remix(Dance). This is not the same Remix as you see in Strangers. This boy is all kinds of Yandere for his human mate. So there were two people back in Strangers who were asking for a story for these two. TheMsource -This is her OTP- and Mage_Mitsu. This ones for you guys! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://ibb.co/FzmpmJW)   
> 

Luna groaned sitting up in the large bed that she had somehow found her way into the night before. She had smoked so much that she didn’t recall any of what she did. She was made aware of the large jacket currently pulled over her body. Her much smaller form was swallowed up in said coat. The warmth that it poured onto her along with the heavy weight was oddly comforting for her; she didn't want it to leave her. Slipping her arms into the sleeves she secured it on her body. Enjoying the sweet fruity scent that was on it that reminded her of those gummy treats she gets from seven eleven. Climbing from the plush bedding she made her way to the bathroom hoping that she was picking the right door. She knew she wasn't at the hotel she had been cramped in for the last two weeks with Candy. This room seemed far too clean for her taste. It was too uniform, she liked a bit of clutter here and there. That's why she left piles of clothes on the floor.  
  


Did she have something to drink along with what she smoked last night? She barely could remember what happened after Candy had made her way to the bar. Stating that she had someone for Luna to meet to help keep her mind off what had been bothering her at the time. Her hand fumbled along the wall managing to find the switch. Turning on the light of the bathroom she became blinded momentarily. Her reflection became blotchy in the mirror from the spots that were darting over her vision. Once the spots faded she took in her rather haggard appearance through her blurred vision from obviously missing her glasses. 

  
  


Her shoulder length auburn hair was all crumpled like she had been sweating in her sleep. The mismatched pupils were surrounded by pink coloring with her eyelids all puffy like she had been crying. There were scratches over her shoulders that she noticed making her look further down. More scratches were seen covering her body and she saw a lot of her body. The sensation of soreness from her crotch area told her she had sex last night. 

  
  


There was this dried up pale blue stuff sticking to her thighs. Reaching down she stroked the tips of her fingers against the spot and managed to peel some of it away. She was naked under the oversized jacket that she was wearing. Well not completely naked, she had these plush slipper socks on her feet. That narrowed it down a bit more. She either slept with someone who has a foot fetish or she slept with a monster. The blue stuff was something she was unfamiliar with, maybe it was a special kind of lube? She hadn’t exactly seen who she had been in bed with before she came to the restroom. Maybe she should have checked. 

  
  


Something in her was screaming at her to get out and dodge attempting to compel her into leaving the room. Why did that seem like the thing she did before wasn’t it? Cause they were all jerks to her once they got up. That’s the point of a one night stand right? That same voice that was telling her to leave was also telling her how dirty she was. That this was the only way she would feel love. A warmth filled her chest though contradicting the screaming voice. Raising a hand she placed her fingers over where the warm sensation was radiating from. 

  
  


Licking her dry lips she hummed to herself wondering what she had done last night. Not the sex, that was apparent. The sticky dryness of her mouth told her she must have burned through a whole bag of the premium stuff. Flower tended to do that to her, leaning down she turned on the faucet. Drinking in the cool water that the silver spigot produced. This was a pretty fancy hotel that whoever was in the bed had brought her here. Looking back into the bedroom she could see how late it was. The clock on the dresser near the bed displayed bright neon green numbers on it. The time that was displayed was either two or three in the morning. Pressing her lips firmly together she stepped back into the bedroom once the water was no longer dripping. Her hand reached behind her to flick the switch of the bathroom turning it dark. 

  
  


There was indeed a large body currently wrapped up into blankets. Soft snores filling the room that she found entirely cute causing the warmth in her chest to spread. Trailing along the side of the bed she took in the size of the monster who was the sole occupant. He was currently laying on his back the blanket tugged just above what looked like black shorts. He didn’t have skin or fur or scales, no he was made of bones. Moving her hand she hovered them over his floating ribs that were exposed. Feeling a warming sensation rolling off of them onto her palm. 

  
  


She smiled lifting her attention to his lax sleeping face. There was no doubt in her mind that this was a skeleton monster. His sockets currently closed with one of his hands tucked under the pillow beneath his head. Luna felt he looked peaceful to her especially when she caught sight of those dark bags under his sockets. She was all too familiar with those haunting bags, nights where the nightmares would keep her up till dawn. The haunting memory of what had been done to her had her flinching back from the monster. She attempted to push them down not wanting to think about it. 

  
  


About that time she noticed a dim pale blue glow coming from under the blanket. It looked similar to the stuff that had been caked to her thighs. Approaching closer to the bed she reached down to grip the blanket carefully. Sliding it downwards to reveal a set of loose boxers not shorts. Something told her that they were soft, almost as if she had been snuggled against them at some point. He looked like the type that would spoon someone. A soft chuckle escaped her while those wholesome thoughts passed by making her look at that blue glow. It was underneath his boxers. 

  
  


She knew about monsters and their anatomy due to having accidentally walked in on her parents when she was twelve. The memory of her elemental father thrusting into her hybrid mother was something she wished to purge. Stars, she missed her family; they may have been her adoptive parents but they were her family.

  
  


Monster Anatomy and how magic could affect them had become part of her studies when she had become classified as a Mage. It was not a blessing she wished to bestow on anyone who had yet to be classified as such. When a mage was classified their magic was tested to find out what level they were. Then a chosen monster would imprint the level onto the mage’s soul almost as if they were being branded. She was a level three mage, smack dab in the middle of the power spectrum. And the monster who had branded her with the mark was her beloved father, Grillby. King Asgore was supposed to do it but Grillby had threatened to burn the king's fur off if he touched his daughter. Stepdaughter, Luna reminded herself since she was not a monster, she was a human mage. Grillby had adopted her when she was eight and raised her like she was his own.

  
  


Shaking her head slowly she tried to push her dad out of her mind while she gripped the thick plush fabric of the monster’s boxers. The memories of a deep baritone chuckle vibrating through her ears as she did. Strong arms wrapping around her to pull her flush against their owner as they swayed together at the club she had been. Soft pecks finding the side of her throat while hands stroked her curves. She had danced with him before they came here. She recalled thinking how cute he was when she had seen him at the bar. The memory sparked about her childhood friend that she had not seen in five years. Her friendly skeleton would used to keep an eye socket on her while her step parents worked. Super protective over her even though she managed to get him turning into a shy blushing mess when she complimented him on either his looks or how good of a dancer he was.

  
  


She pulled down his boxers gently watching the glow of what she knew to be his magic spill into the room. Taking over shadows to fill them with its shimmering light. Luna blushed at the sight of a partially erect pale blue cock that was formed at his pelvis. Understanding why she felt so sore between her legs and what the substance had been between her thighs. He was not small at all. The swirling of blue with a slight hint of green looped together flowing along the length. Luna licked her lips seeing the thicker part of him which made her wonder if he had shoved that inside of her. A monster knot, monsters rarely formed them unless they were in heat or wanting to breed with their partner. Sending a shimmer of her own magic through her she did a check on her soul finding no other present. So she wasn’t pregnant that was a good sign. She already had enough problems; getting pregnant didn't need to be added onto them. Especially with a monster she didn’t know.

  
  


She couldn’t resist when she reached forward taking hold of him with her dominant hand. Upon contact his magic seemed to fizzle and pop in reaction to being touched. He felt hotter in this area with a pulse of beat that she was trying to place. His soul song thrumming hard through his magic. Moving her hand over his length she was greeted by a low groan, a word passing his teeth that she couldn’t quite make out from how gravely it came out. His magic poured onto her covering her skin with the fizzing sensation she had felt. It went straight for her sensitive spots making her moan from the light kiss it planted on her nipples. Delving deeper like she could feel a mouth pressing over them sucking them into a cascade of warmth. That was so hot, and she never thought that she would be able to feel this. 

  
  


Monster magic is what made them such amazing lovers or so she had read. Their magic would pour their intent over their companion making things so much less complicated. No need to explain feelings or emotions when one’s soul would signal what it wanted. This monster wanted to have her again but the way it was signaled was almost loving and sweet. What could she have done in that short time to get his soul reacting to her in this manner?

  
  


The magic reached between her legs stroking over that sensitive bundle causing her breath to hitch in her throat. She parted her legs to let it spill over the seam of her pussy making her reach down with her other hand. The magic was enough to give off the sensation sex could bring. It worked better for monsters since their own magic could mingle with their partner's. Being a mage she could do the same but it was nothing in comparison to the act itself. The thrust of something whether it be fingers, a tongue, or something much thicker inside of her. So naturally she wanted to stroke herself from the magic vibrating over her.

  
  


A glance up told her she wasn't the only one aroused. The mystery monster's cock was now standing straight in attention still being gently held in her hand. It looked as if it would feel amazing inside of her. But there was a sense of wrongness that fluttered through her. She would be taking advantage of him in his sleep. While they had sex the night before he might not like waking to her sliding him inside of her needy body. But… she watched his cock twitch response to the light squeeze she had given him. It earned her a soft mewl from the sleeping skeleton. 

  
  


His cheekbones were much rounder showing faint lines that told her he smiled a lot. She remembered him from the club she had been at. A friend had invited her out since Luna hadn’t really gone out since she split off from an abusive relationship with her ex Joseph. Candy had disappeared at some point leaving Luna to drown her sorrows in her pipe. 

  
  


The inhalation of the smoke caused her to choke and then there he was sitting on the other end of the booth staring at her like he couldn't believe she was real. The way those two glowing lights flicked over her showing interest right away. That’s what she had hoped for. The rest of her memories were all over the place and jumbled enough to where they made no sense. Smoking the stuff Candy gave her had weird side effects like that. But she wished she remembered what she had said to get this cutie to bring her to a hotel. Did she give him as good of a time as he gave her?

"Stars, what I wouldn't give to remember or at least experience it again." She whispered to herself; still feeling the needy caresses his magic was spilling onto her. 

  
  


With his magic doing that she found herself conflicted. The horny side reminded her that she should enjoy what he had to offer. The logical side told her to get dressed and run out that door. That was still revolting against men because of Joseph. Looking down at the thickness of his magic she felt her horny side win over, especially when she realized she had already been fingering herself while she was thinking it over. Last night was supposed to help her forget about everything that had been done wrong to her and what better way than to jump back on a magical dick. It had been two years three months since she had split with Joseph. But who’s keeping count right? Yeah, she was allowed to move on.

  
  


Climbing back onto the bed she tried to figure out where to start. Hoping he wouldn’t mind that she was about to have sex with him while he slept. She could always offer to buy him breakfast in the morning. Maybe he could fill her in on what embarrassing stuff she had done the night before. Moving over his hips she found out how much bigger he was in comparison to her. On a level she knew how kind monsters were, but in bed she had read how they really were which kind of terrified her. Some monsters were more primal than others enjoying the idea of biting or scratching lovers. Which might explain the scratches that were over her body. 

  
  


Angling him underneath her she whimpered realizing how thick he was. How was she not much sorer? “Oh boy…” She breathed out lowering herself gently. Spreading her thighs apart to make room for him. Keeping her mismatched gaze focused on his face afraid of how angry he might be. The blunt tip of his cock pressed against the seam of her sex making her yip in response. The heat of him poured inside of her from the brief contact. Her one hand still settled between her thighs, she moved two fingers just above his cock. Spreading her slit open before trying to push him inside again. 

  
  


This time she made a bit more headway even if it took a few more bounces. She got his tip inside of her getting his hands to respond; the one sliding out from the pillow onto her hip. Phalanges giving her plump flesh a nice squeeze. Luna swallowed hard figuring she could use just the tip to get herself off. Yes, she knew at one point last night she had taken his entire length but she wasn't sure she could now. The tip would do, she could easily jerk him off the rest of the way when she was done. No sense in letting him suffer because he had been asleep. 

  
  


All she needed to do was set a light pace. Shifting her knees to push forward into the mattress. It thrust a bit more of his length inside of her. He made her feel good to the point one hand reached forward to curl her fingers into his rib bones. A moan escaped them both from the movement as another hand slid over her hip pulling her down more. Getting a strangled cry to escape her before she was pulled flush in his hips. Hilting him completely inside of her wet cavern. 

  
  


“What the…” She whimpered looking up to find a set of pale blue glowing lights watching her. The edges appeared hazy probably from a mix of sleep and lust. Big Guy was pretty turned on after all. He had woken up during her enjoyment. What should she say? Maybe sorry was a good start to that kind of line. “Oh my… I’m…”

  
  


A deep chuckle filled her ears reminding her of when they danced last night. One of those hands sliding up from her hip onto her back. Yanking her downwards till her breasts were crushed against his rib cage forcing her to stare into those mesmerizing eye lights. “if i had known ya would take advantage of me i might have slept without my boxers, twinkles.” When he had pulled her down she could feel him slipping out of her slightly. Making her tremble on top of him, she had never felt so stuffed before. “mmm what a way to wake up. a beautiful woman ridin’ my hard magic wearin’ my hoodie.” He purred in response shifting his hips to thrust more of his length inside of her. 

  
  


Luna squealed in response as he took much harder and faster strokes. “stars, i can’ believe ya feel even better than last night. must be because yur more aware of what's goin’ on. i can feel it pourin’ off ya.”

  
  


“I…” Shit every time he thrust into her she would lose her train of thought. It was exactly the feeling she had sought out the night before. Only it didn’t require getting high at all. Boneman turned her over till her back was against the mattress, the hood of the jacket falling over her face. 

  
  


“you seem to have forgotten about what ya was doin’. allow me to help remind ya.” Those hands on her hips gripped tighter. Pulling her into him as he pushed down giving a rough jerk of her body with each push in. That was a good way to remind her of what she should be focusing on. “stars ya feel so fuckin’ good twinkles.” His deep baritone grunting into her ear along the side of her head. 

  
  


She felt amazing with him fucking her like he was. The rocking motion getting her to lock her legs snugly around him pushing his boxers off with the back of her heel. “that’s a good fuckin’ girl. just keep them legs wrapped around me an’ let me fuck ya. stars i’ve missed ya twinkles.”

  
  


Twinkles? Wasn’t that the name her friend called her? Wait… “SANS?!” She cried out feeling as an orgasm ripped through her making her cry. His hips thrusting slowly inside of her to draw out her orgasm.

  
  


“that’s right twinkles. it’s been so lon’ since i’ve seen ya. five years am i right? too lon’ in my opinion.” Sans pushed up the hood from her face that familiar smile he carried seeping through her straight into her soul. “imagine my surprise when i found ya in that booth last night high as a kite.” Leaning in to kiss her deeply the euphoria of his magic engulfing her completely. Telling her that he was way stronger compared to her little level three magic.

  
  


He picked up the pace again giving her another build up. He seemed to just want to enjoy the feel of her, his arms wrapping around her not stopping his thrusts. There was so much affection pouring off him that she didn’t know what to do. Her hands gripped onto his ribs just trying to anchor herself afraid that this might all be a dream. That her childhood friend wasn’t here fucking her like she had dreamed about when she figured out what sex was. Sans, Gaster’s oldest boy was above her like she had wanted. 

  
  
  


Pulling out of the kiss she sucked in deep gulps of air trying to straighten her mind. He leaned against the side of her nuzzling just under her chin. “I don’t know what to say.” She finally got out crying when she felt something sharp against her throat. 

  
  


“don’ have to say anythin’ twinks. but ya aren’ leavin’ me again. gonna do whatever it takes to get ya to feel about me in the same manner. i don’ care if i have to fuck ya into oblivion. ya will be mine.” He snickered getting her to whimper out as the edge of her orgasm peaked. “so close again? oh fuck, that’s so good. the way ya squeeze me i knew it would feel good. always knew.”

  
  


He always knew? But how? She hadn’t even realized how much she had missed him until now. She had been sent to mage school to help her learn how to contain the magic that was growing within her. Toriel had told her that she was too dangerous to be around monsters. Grillby and his mate Harmony had been distraught when they were forced to send her away. Tears streamed down her cheeks pulling him closer wanting him as close as she could possibly get him.  
  


“Sans…” She whispered, feeling him push harder into her. “Sans.” She whimpered louder rocking her hips up into him just loving the attention she was getting. She had missed him so much, more than she realized. “SANS!!” She shrieked out into the room as she came again.

  
  


“luna!” He yelled before she felt him spill inside of her. 

  
  


Both of them collapsing on the bed, Sans moving onto his back so as not to crush her. He pulled her to cradle her head against his sternum. The hoodie kept her warm since it was so much bigger. Sans had always been taller than her with braces aligning his teeth. Telling her dorky little puns like they were their dirty little secrets. Even when she was fully grown she no where neared his height. He could easily pluck her from where she stood and haul her off to wherever he pleased.

  
  


Sans stroked her hair gently humming in response. “there is so much we need to catch up on. but first thin’ tomorrow we are goin’ to your dad’s place. it's a lon' drive there too so best get your rest. think it’s time to reunite you with your family.” He hummed pulling the blanket over her tears streaming down her face in response. He was taking her where she wanted to go. Home. 

  
  


“Thank you Sansy.” She whimpered, pressing her face into his ribs feeling as exhaustion hit her. Tomorrow she will be seeing her dad again and spending time with her best friend. This night just got so much better. 

  
  


Just before she fell into a deep sleep she heard him speak. “i’d do anythin’ for ya twinkles. i love ya. wish i hadn’ been such a coward all those years ago. but i have ya now. an’ i’m not lettin’ fluff butts get rid of ya this time.”

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


Sans stroked her hair feeling her fall back asleep on top of him. They had both been high out of their minds earlier that night. Her from a medicinal substance and him from having found her again. Luna Cinder, renamed Luna Solarium by the Mage’s Council, was in his arms like she should have been from the moment they hit the proper age for them to be together. Grillby’s oldest daughter was his once again. No, not his, not yet. He needed to claim her in every possible manner. First her heart and then her soul since he had already claimed her body. 

  
  


Stars, he had known their first time together would have been amazing but they had spent a few hours exploring one another. He disliked the drowned out feelings that were pouring off her when she had been high. It muddled her emotionally, her magic had been dulled out due to the stuff. Whoever gave her the stuff she was smoking meant for it to drain her leaving her vulnerable. For someone to come for her in that little booth she was sitting in. 

~.~.~

  
  
  


He had entered the club being strictly led there by his soul. Practically guiding him in search if it’s mate wanting to have it close again. Sans understood what his soul was going through because he was going through it too. The place was a dump. He watched several humans swaying senselessly. Some of them high off their designer drugs numbing whatever emotions they longed to not feel. The pulsing of his soul had him focusing on each area trying to seek what made it do that. It led him to a booth where he stood back when he noticed the two human females sitting in it. The blond was scoping the room looking for someone else to keep her company. The brunette had her head resting on the table.

  
  


Sans could feel his soul aching to see the brunette’s face. He just needed to wait it out; ordering a drink he sat at one of the empty tables that was close but not too close. Pulling up his hood over his skull to conceal his identity. In the year he had been looking for Luna, he found some humans to be rather uncomfortable around him. Some screaming, some fighting, it all made him want to abandon his quest to find his mate. But the persistence of his soul screaming at him to bring her back home kept him in pursuit. 

  
  


Finally, the blond left the table sauntering her way up to the bar. Worry ate at him that she was ordering a drink. The brunette looked pretty bad already and she didn’t need anything further. But the blond approached a guy at the bar sliding her hand over his chest in a flirting manner. Good let that guy keep her distracted. Sliding out of his stool he shortcut to the table in record time. Watching the brunette take a hit off a pipe, the coughs sounding like wheezes while she struggled for air. Sans wanted to rip the pipe from her hand and do some good for her. 

  
  


The thick cloud of smoke dissipated and he found himself staring in awe of the woman revealed. He knew she would be pretty when she got older but what he hadn’t expected was for her to be drop dead gorgeous. Five years ago she was still growing into her womanly aspects and now he could see them. Auburn hair set in fluffy curls pulled tightly into a ponytail with a little orchid purple bow. The halter top revealed too much of her breasts than he cared for but in that same thought he wanted to see more. A set of mismatched eyes locked on him, her left eye a pale green while her right a deep sapphire blue hidden behind owl shaped glasses. A mess of freckles dusting from one cheek over her the bridge of her nose and to the other cheek. 

  
  


“Well hey handsome.” She cooed at him leaning forward bringing one arm up so that her elbow was pressing against the table. Slender fingers smoothing over her jaw making him notice the manicured nails she adorned. Everything about her screamed fun in bed. “Come to have some fun?” She offered out the pipe to him. 

  
  


The smell of it was bad like she was smoking something she shouldn’t be. It was laced with a drug that would make her forget anything she would do and in a higher dosage who she was. Her magic was probably managing to keep it from frying her brain. He was going to enjoy beating the shit out of whoever gave that to her. For now, he needed to get it from her. Maybe he could give her a new kind of drug to be addicted to. Being a mage he knew she was aware of what magic could do to her. But was she aware of what a monster’s magic could do to her? Specifically if it was sent with a certain intent. 

  
  


Sliding on the vinyl seating of the booth he came closer to her. Saddling up next to her taking in the scent of dark berries and flowers that radiated off her. The look on her face read panic making him see something that haunted her. She was scared even though she was trying to be brave. It wasn’t because he was a monster or else she would scream off the bat. It was because she didn't know or recognize him. That was practically a cut to his soul. Leaning into her he breathed in deeply wanting to press his nasal cavity into the side of her neck. “nah i think i’d rather try a bit of ya though. if yur game that is?” A blush formed over his cheeks from how bold he had become but he had about six shots of whiskey by this time and was feeling that confidence. 

  
  


A similar blush overcame her cheeks making him smile. Before he knew it he had pulled her into his lap. His soul thrummed in pure joy of having it’s mate by him again. Then she was dragging him out to the dance floor; her movements sluggish because of the drug. But it didn’t take away the beautiful sway she had. His arms locked around her waist pulling her back into him while they danced together. When she had grown tired of dancing he took her back to his hotel room. One of those MTT joints Mettaton had set up for him to stay in. Sans had only asked that the robot keep an eye on Papyrus, those two were really good friends after all. And Sans couldn’t trust their dad to be there to help Paps out. 

  
  


Entering the room he found she was far shyer than he. Her gaze kept looking everywhere but at the bed. That was okay this wasn’t about him having sex with her. He just wanted to have her back in his arms. He pulled her to the chaise that was in the living room keeping her snuggled into his side. He knew she didn’t understand why she was so trusting of him. But he let her vent everything out to him. Keeping his arms around her while they relaxed on the couch. 

  
  


She confessed about mage school to him how it helped her understand the magic deep inside of her. But she wanted to return home to Ebott to be with her family. Sans always thought they were the reason they had demanded her to come to them was to make her forget about the monsters in her life. Gaster had pressed, with a sad demeanor, that Sans should forget about the mage girl. And for a while he had found another romantic interest for a short time. But she had been on his thoughts making him wish that he had come to find her sooner. 

  
  


Especially when she confessed to getting out of an abusive relationship. One that he had knowledge about but he hadn’t seen anything wrong with the guy before. Yeah, Sans had been jealous because the fucker had stolen his mate. At the same time he couldn’t rip the guy to shreds. Sans had seeing another woman prior to when Luna had hooked up with Joseph, only fair Luna got the same experience. Hearing about the way that guy had treated his mate in the sack plus the video Sans had seen he was going to enjoy crushing the guys bones.

  
  


Grillby was waiting for Sans to bring her home to him. The elemental missed this little girl that he had adopted. The magic he had burned into her soul marking her with the magic level had nearly torn the elemental apart. Fourteen year old girl had to experience the pain of having her soul branded. Then they forced her to leave Ebott sending her to a school where Mages resided for their magical bindings. But before she could finish she took off. Making Sans miss her by months. None of that mattered he had her now, and he wasn’t letting go. Not even Grillby was going to get him to give her up. 

  
  


Then she did something that surprised him, she pressed soft supple lips against his teeth. Kissing him deeply while her hands went to remove his clothes. His little Twinkles had become a confident woman in a matter of moments. Who was he to deny her? Stripping her out of the filthy clothes that seemed too small for her body he adorned her was something much better. The heavy softness of the hoodie proved to comfort her further. He delved into every part of her enjoying how soft she was. So receptive to him making him want to soulbond with her on the spot. He knew she wasn’t in the right mind. 

  
  


He found himself snuggled against her in the bed letting her sleep off the rest of the drug he could detect in her. His arm slung over her waist possessively before sleep overtook him. Now, he was trying to figure out how to keep this woman with him. No doubt he would be facing something akin to a verbal thrashing from Asgore, Toriel, and his father. But he needed his mate. They shouldn’t have sent her away in the first place. She was his and he was going to fight for her. Leaning over her he pressed a kiss to her cheek. “she’s mine. i’ve always been hers.” He repeated to himself stroking her stomach lightly feeling exhaustion take him over. Rest was needed before he started out on the trip back to Ebott. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://ibb.co/12ZcYB9)   
> 


	2. Skeletal Protector

Luna reached out to the side of her grasping the thick cotton sheets she was laying on top of. The dream she had experienced last night seemed all too lucid. Sansy, the sweet shy skeleton neighbor that she befriended in her childhood. The guy that she longed to belong to until he was stolen from her. Was stolen a good word for it? Before she had been sent off to mage school banishing her from the monsters that she considered her family. It had been something the Mage School had suggested strongly along with the Mayor of Ebott and The Royal Monster Family. Something about her magic being unpredictable. 

  
  


She had a rare magic trait that was undocumented; since the probability of a mage like her being born was one in a thousand. Ebott was a town where monsters and humans coexisted. There were already so many monster and human relationships that hybrids were popular. Sansy happened to be the monster guy who looked after her. And she had the biggest crush on him as a kid. It had to have been all a dream, no chance in hell he was there lying next to her last night; snoring all his troubles away like time had not passed between them. 

  
  


Then she had been on top of him taking that glowing length of his while he slept. A blush heated her face wondering why her thoughts had gone that far. Why did she have to turn her bestie into a sexual fantasy? He probably didn’t even want her like that anymore. She had told him to find someone when she went away. But it was nice to fantasize about him seeing her that way. In said fantasy he had woken up forcing her to take the rest of his length. It felt so real and so amazing. The way he huffed his little nickname for her in her ear as he took her for his own pleasure. Promising things that she knew was her mind playing games with her. Things she wanted so badly when she had seen him five years ago. 

  
  


Her hand gripped tightly into the sheet feeling that thrust in her body from the night before. It was like he was inside of her but there was no one else in that bed with her. It was her magic she knew… it was attempting to recreate the dream that she had longed for. Wanting to have that sweet skeleton with the braces against her back. An arm under her so to steady her while he rocked into her. It was a fantasy she often found herself thinking about since she had started watching porn. Especially when she managed to manifest her magic into a solid like form. Replacing the actors with Sansy and herself imagining the things he could do to her.

  
  


Why she had done that, was lost upon her. Sansy would most likely have a mate of his own now. Regardless of that promise he made her. He was allowed to break it, she broke it first when she started dating Joseph. Carmen probably had him worshiping her in their conjoined bed. Luna’s two friends, Chara and Frisk, who were constantly reminding her of how cute Sansy was. And Luna hadn’t been blind to the fact of that but… she had been barely blooming into a woman when she was forced into the mage school. 

  
  


The contact that she kept with her family had been rather minimal in her thoughts. She was limited to phone calls, Skype conversations, and letters. All which she had taken advantage of. Her dad nearly in tears every call between the two of them. She missed him as much as he did her, Sansy had been there often comforting her dad along with Harmony. Making her ever thankful for him being in her life. There were times that they could talk. As Sansy got older she took notice of the way he changed. Then he started dating and he stopped showing up for video chats. It was bound to happen at some point but when it did she had been shocked. 

  
  


Her sabbatical visit came at eighteen in time for Papyrus’ birthday. And Luna knew not to be hopeful for Sansy to be available. She had plans to tell her parents which college she was going to attend. But… the trip had been a disaster that she had instantly regretted. And that little college dream she turned into dust like everything else around her.

  
  


Candy and Cherise being her companions in a school of strangers. The two of them ailing Luna in forgetting how lonely she was in school. Ginger, her bestie, had not been very approving of what she had been doing with them. Meeting Joseph during one of those drug hazed nights. She hadn’t known as much sex until he showed her the ropes, in ways she hadn’t expected. Plucking her virginity from her roughly that she found herself enjoying the pain he brought. Guess it was a good way for her to dull the emotional pain she had in her loneliness. Then the pain got more physical and not in a sexual manner. When Luna had been scorned with the first taste of true abuse she had been shielded from. 

  
  


It took about two years for her to get away from him. There were other things involved in their relationship that had made her want to go. But her dependency on Joseph made it hard, she did not have anywhere to go. Her drugs managed to erase the pain that she felt whenever she would take a beating. One night he took it too far threatening to slice her throat open if she didn’t do what he asked. Something inside of her snapped her magic flowing to the surface to blast him off of her. Throwing him into a wall clear across the room. 

  
  


The memory made her sit up in bed throwing the blankets off her naked body. Her hand threw itself out in front of her to toss the alarm clock that had been resting on the dresser out the window. Her mismatched eyes matched for once in a dusky pale purple glow while her body levitated up from the top of the bed by two inches. This was… strange. She felt so powerful and at the same time it scared her. She didn’t want to be like this. The brand on her soul was practically searing the inside of her chest. Causing her to scream out in pain. Her magic was so unstable, like she had something ailing her own. She didn't want any of it. The magic within her and wherever this excess magic was coming from. But if she were honest this was the first time in a long time that she had felt like she could think clearly in a long time. 

  
  


A door swung open slamming into the wall that it was connected to. Her name called out but she couldn’t hear it over the sound of crushing waves that were clashing over her head. Looking down at her hand she noticed the sparks that erupted from it making her whimper. Someone gripped her, pulling her back tossing something plush and soft onto her body. Thrusting her back down onto the mattress. A large body covering her while she sobbed into the plush bedding, those thick sheets feeling incredible once more. A deep baritone voice whispering sweet things to her attempting to soothe the turmoil in her soul. Words like ‘i’m here for ya baby.’ 

  
  


A hand stroked above whatever was covering her against her head. That baritone voice not giving up on it’s comforting words. Trying to soothe her frazzled mind that was in overdrive. Emotions, she was high off her emotions allowing the fear of Joseph managing to find her again. It had brought forth the unstable magic that she attempted to keep bottled. Luna was terrified of her ex because he had been the first to show her what someone could get away with. Hurting her and then promising that he would never do that again. These thoughts had her sobbing into the bed thankful she had gotten away from him. Crumpling in on herself so that she could let the emotions pass. But there was something pestering her mind, someone was in this room with her. And they were just above her.

  
  


“it’s okay baby. he can’ hurt ya. he won’ get to ya as lon’ as i’m here.” The stranger comforted her with words like he had known exactly what was bothering her mind. That touch could lull her into a peaceful sleep if her mind wasn’t internally panicking. Being a mage with a rare soul trait she should have been able to feel other’s intent. But she was a touch rusty on that since she had left school two almost three years ago. The petting felt nice though even if it was done by someone she didn’t know. Luna curled into that touch letting her body fall limp. Knowing she shouldn’t be this comfortable with this person but they were murmuring all the right things. 

  
  


One word was all they had to say. One word to put her in a secure state of mind. It was this one word that told her who the mysterious voice was that spoke. She turned her head to look over her shoulder at the skeleton curled into her back. Once more finding herself covered in the jacket that was practically four times bigger than her. Sansy! She hadn’t been dreaming about him being here. Every part of her wanted to reach out and stroke his cheek but he currently had her arms pinned underneath her. 

  
  


“i’ll protect ya twinkles. he can’ ever hurt ya twinkles. i promise twinkles.” Twinkles had been his nickname for her when they were growing up. Because he had caught her trying to dance too many times using her tiptoes. She remembered the day that he walked into her life. 

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


Luna had music playing in the backyard while her dad was at work. Catty was currently parked in the living room watching ‘I Love Lucy.’ Luna was determined to show her daddy how much she watched him. Or rather how much she appreciated the way he moved in the kitchen. The song she had picked was kind of plain: it was ‘I’m a Little Tea Cup.’ And at ten she was not digging the music. Digging out the phone her dad had given her in case of emergencies and her own amusement. 

  
  


Loading up the music application that he had installed for her. Finding Jason Derulo ‘I Don’t Wanna Go Home.’ That appealed more to Luna than ‘I’m a Little Tea Cup.’ Stepping onto the grass for fear that she might actually fall and scrape her knee. Attempting to sway herself back and forth to grasp the beat. But… she couldn’t. Stumbling from side to side she landed on her butt with a plop that seemed unladylike. Of course, she wasn’t going to be able to do the twirl, and she had figured that when she had seen her daddy do that. 

  
  


For a while, she just laid there looking up at the sky trying to figure out where she had gone wrong. Her daddy made it look so easy that she had assumed it would be easy too. It wasn’t though. The sound of someone approaching and the deep chuckle made her tilt her head up getting an upside down view of a skeletal kid who was in her backyard. 

  
  


At least she assumed he was a skeleton when she took in the sight of those large dark sockets with golf ball sized pale blue lights. A large white turtleneck covered his mouth and nasal cavity leaving only his pale blue eye lights watching her. She barely made out the pale blue glow that was spreading over his face. His hands were shoved into his pockets like he was trying to look small. Yet here she was looking at him wide-eyed; unsure of what he wanted. He might have been a monster but he was still a stranger. 

  
  


“you’re doin’ it wron’ sweetie.” He commented, his voice coming out a bit deeper than what should be normal for a kid. Pulling one hand out of his pocket she noticed him wearing gloves while he offered it to her. “lemme help ya up an’ we can see how to get ya to do better, kay?” 

  
  


“Where’d you come from?” Luna had asked, reaching out to take the kid’s hand as he helped her back to her feet. He seemed to go quiet for a bit like he was contemplating how to answer that. It gave her a chance to notice how much bigger he was in comparison to her. Though most monsters did kind of tower over her. 

  
  


“oh, heh, i’m sans. i’m yur neighbor next door. we just moved in about a week ago. i was doin’ my homework when i saw ya dancin’. seems like ya could use some help if ya want.” Sans huh… her mismatched eyes looked over him, a smile spreading over her face.

  
  


"Nice to meetcha Sansy." Her smile showed that she was missing one of her front teeth. The new one just barely peeked out from her gum. She didn't miss the way his eye lights shifted into stars for a second. Or the way his entire face turned a pale blue. Like a blueberry dusted with a winter frost. “I’m Luna, Luna Cinder.” She curtsied in front of him. 

  
  


Sans chuckled, it was deep and it made her feel all kinds of warmth. Something about his chuckle made her feel safe and secure. Slowly he brought her hand that he was still holding up to the front of his skull. The collar of the turtle neck sliding down to reveal his teeth which were lined with metal that she had seen her friend Susan have at school. She recalled Susan calling them braces; the only difference was that Luna could see the magic that was holding them together. The sight of the metal startled her a bit but it didn’t make her remove her hand from him. Soon his teeth connected with the top of her hand spilling onto her a sort of friendliness that she wasn’t used to. It was filled with warmth and admiration.

  
  


“pleasure to meet ya luna. would ya like some help with your dancin’ i’d be glad to help in any way i can.” He offered while smiling at her with those brace lined teeth. And if she were honest with herself she would find that she was smitten with the skeletal boy then and there.

  
  


“You said I was doing it wrong but I was trying to follow the rhythm of the beat. I always see my daddy do it like that and he does it with no issues.” Luna commented walking over to the steps to the back porch parking herself on them. Afraid of looking herself over to see if she might have any bruises from her fall. Unaware she had practically ripped her hand away from Sans.

  
  


He followed her along standing about a foot away from her. Luna looked up and smiled lightly at him realizing that she forgot what her daddy had taught her. That since he was a guest in her home whether it be her backyard or not she needed to be a good hostess. “Can I offer you a drink perhaps?”

  
  


“got any ketchup?” Sans responded instantly, getting Luna to jump to her feet and ran into the house. Recovering the small bottle from the refrigerator. Grabbing a bottle of lemonade from the shelf she turned back around to go back out only to bounce off Sans. Knocking her back into the fridge. She didn’t hit anything though because his hands had stretched over her back catching her. “sorry i uh… can be very stealthy as my dad tells me.”

  
  


Luna looked up at him noticing the way his teeth sort of formed a grin. Now that he was frowning she couldn’t make out his grin at all. “It’s okay. I just didn’t expect you to be right behind me.” She grasped the bottle of ketchup and held it in front of him. “I got your ketchup.”

  
  


“aww sweet.” He chuckled pulling her out of the fridge making her notice the comfort she felt around him. One of them wrapping around the neck of the bottle. His thumb went to the cap pushing it open so that the tangy scent of tomatoes filled her nose. Her sense of smell had always been strong. Taking in the sight of him lifting the bottle upwards his bottom mandible dropping down so that a pale blue glowing thing forming inside. Her own jaw dropped as he squeezed an overly generous amount of ketchup into his maw coating the pale blue glowing thing.

  
  


“Woah that’s cool.” She spoke stepping up so she could stare in his maw. Taking note of some rather sharp pointed fangs along his top mandible. 

  
  


“Luna?” A voice came from the entrance from the living room. Getting both her and Sans to look in that direction. Oh, Daddy’s home. 

  
  


“Daddy!” She called out running up to him, he moved to kneel down on the ground reaching out. His arms wrapping around her snuggling her against his warmth. The smoky scent of that made up him filled her nasal passages along with a sickening sweet flavoring of cotton candy. Her attention fixed on the pale pink bunny who was standing behind him. “Oh hello, Daliah.”

  
  


Daliah was one Grillby’s lover, a bunny monster who worked at her father’s dance club. She was pretty for the most part. When Luna had watched Space Jam she could see likenesses in Lola Bunny that made up Daliah. Instead of beige she was pale pink with soft pinkish white fluff that made up the insides of her ears, her tail, and the bottoms of her feet. Now Luna had seen enough of her stomach to know that same pinkish white fluff was there too. Since the bunny tended to walk around in such small clothing. Today she wore this mesh like material that was black with a leather just covering her chest and a short black ruffled skirt.

  
  


Daliah didn’t say anything but the human like woman that came in behind Daliah did. “Hey squirt how was your fun in the backyard?” Her small hand reaching out to ruffle Luna’s mahogany locks. Making the child giggle in response. Harmony was Grillby’s other lover and she wasn’t human. In fact, she was a hybrid half winsum and half human. But all kinds of fun if anyone ever asked Luna. 

  
  


Unlike Daliah, Harmony was easy going and rarely let things get her down. That’s why Harmony was the primary mate for her dad. From the black beanie that covered her short powder blue hair that was always combed out into a bob. Lilac colored eyes that had a darker violet ring around them. Her skin was fair with a slight tan coloring that told everyone that yes she did get some sun. Her outfit consisted of a purple colored hoodie that was accented with black accessories. The draw strings had little butterflies done that had a rainbow glint to it. She always wore these baggy pants that were two times too big for her. Today she wore a shirt that was black and had a little red heart on the stomach. The small pudge of her stomach showing how far along Harmony was in her pregnancy.

  
  


“How’s the baby?” Luna asked knowing that her baby brother or sister was in there.

  
  


“Well squirt you are going to have a little sister, and her name is going to be Spitfire.” That made Luna excited since it was one of the names that she picked out for the baby.

  
  


“Yay!” She leapt from Grillby’s arms into Harmony’s giggling excitedly. 

  
  


Someone cleared their throat getting Luna to look back wincing when she realized that she was being a poor host once more. She had forgotten about Sansy when her dad had come in. “i um… am gonna head back home sweetie. i don’ wanna impose, my dad an’ bro should be home soon anyways.” He spoke, clicking the lid back on the bottle of ketchup. Using the back of his foot to wedge the door of the fridge open he placed the bottle back on the same door she had gotten it from. “it was nice to meet ya twinkles. we can work on…”

  
  


“Who the hell is this kid? And why weren’t we made unaware of him till now?” Daliah cut into what Sans was saying. “No you won’t be working on anything with her, kid. How old are you? You look old enough to know that you don’t go into someone’s yard!” Before Luna knew what was going on Daliah had Sans up against the fridge with his face buried into the collar of his turtleneck. 

  
  


“Stop.” Luna whimpered not liking the treatment her newest friend was getting. Harmony kept her close though not allowing Luna to slide down. 

  
  


“Hey!” Harmony yelled, getting Daliah to freeze. “Ease up he’s just a kid.” Now Harmony allowed Luna to get down on the floor. The first thing Luna did was run across the room to stand protectively in front of Sans.

  
  


“He’s not a kid! His name is Sansy and he promised he would teach me how to dance!” Luna yelled at Daliah getting the bunny to step closer to her. 

  
  


“Oh so you wanna dance now? You could have cared less when I offered to do it.” Daliah had Luna backing up bumping into Sans’ front. 

  
  


A flaming hand slid over the front of Daliah’s shoulder wrenching her back. “Stop this now Daliah. If he is a friend of Luna’s then he doesn’t deserve this accusatory tone.” Her dad turned to look back at the two of them as a pair of arms moved to her front. Sans had pulled her around to place her protectively between him and the fridge. 

  
  


“if yur gonna yell at me sir then i ask that your daughter go out of this room. her soul isn’ likin’ the way any of ya are talkin’ to me. i’d rather take my lickin’s than see her upset.” Sansy spoke, making her want to get back in front of him. 

  
  


Peeking around his side she could smell a sweet fruity scent that was wafting off him. It made her want to press her face into the shirt he was wearing. Looking up at her dad he looked down at her making brief eye contact with her. She knew that Sansy was nice from what she could gather. True he looked like a Halloween decoration that usually rested on their front porch. But other than that he was pretty cool. Looping her arm around Sansy’s she pressed her front against his side. 

  
  


“Sansy is my friend, daddy.” Without the focus on her speech she could make out the funny way she sounded. Her missing one of her front teeth made some words sound strange.

  
  


“I see.” Grillby hummed looking from her to Sansy. He dropped his hand out to him and offered a friendly smile. “Well young manster, it seems that I need to introduce myself properly. I apologize for the rudeness my lover Daliah has treated you. My name is Grillby, Grillby Cinder.” 

  
  


Luna watched as Sans dropped his attention down to the offered hand. It was Grillby’s left hand since she had a good grip on his right. Sans extended out the arm she currently wasn’t attached to. Taking Grillby’s hand strongly made her notice something pink that appeared only seconds before their hands pressed together. “pleasure to meecha grillbz. the name’s sans, sans the skeleton.”

  
  


A loud farting sound could be heard in the room making everyone but Sans give a surprised look. Luna was the first to start giggling as it registered what that pink thing was that had appeared in his hand. “Was that a whoopee cushion?” She asked between giggles.

  
  


“yeah everyone loves the ol’ whoopee cushion handshake.” Sansy looked down at her giving her a warm comforting smile that had her smiling in return.

  
  


“I know this kid, fireman.” Harmony stepped forward. “His dad is like Frisk Dreemurr’s tutor. From what I understand he spends quite a bit of time with his younger brother Papyrus. But that’s because Papyrus is what six?”

  
  


“yes, ma’am. paps likes to han’ out with the prince. today was my first time stayin’ home an’ i was doin’ my homework when i heard music comin’ from yur backyard. so i sat there an’ watched twinkle toes back ‘ere land on her backside. so i popped over to help her out.” Sans spoke removing his hand from her dad’s. She watched the whoopee cushion vanish from sight making her blink. Where did it go? “look i don’ mean any harm. but princess ‘ere doesn’ like the way ya yell at me. an’ i won’ allow any of ya to stress her out. especially the judge.” 

  
  


Luna watched Harmony flinch back at that name. It was a name that she watched so many monsters call her by. Sans must have known what he had said was wrong because he looked down. “i apologize that was rude of me. ya have been nothin’ but kind to me even though ya found me alone with yur daughter. i should just head out before i cause more problems.”

  
  


“Mighty protective of my little girl there, Sans. Best be careful, otherwise I think you might be carrying a bit of a crush on her.” To Luna it sounded like her dad was being funny. But the looks everyone else including Sans stated it wasn’t funny. So she was caught between wanting to laugh and not wanting to be rude. 

  
  


“You can stay Sans. Seems like **my** daughter is rather fond of you already. And she is an excellent judge of character. At least I like to think so since she picked me to be her dad. How about you stay for dinner? I make a mean burger.” Her dad offered up making Luna smile.

  
  


“sounds good to me. can i have that bottle of ketchup i put back in the fridge? my dad doesn’ like the stuff too much. he’s preferable to his coffee constantly much like papyrus likes his spaghetti sauce.” That had Luna chuckling her arm still wrapped around his 

  
  


“Daddy can I show Sansy my room while you make dinner?” Luna asked her father who looked at her wide-eyed for a second. His gaze shifted to a tender look before he sighed.

  
  


“Of course, Princess. But please leave the bedroom door open. Dinner shouldn’t take too long.” Grillby spoke, getting her to shoot out of the kitchen hauling Sansy with her.

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


Now that she thought about it and with all the reading she had done on monsters she had a feeling she knew what her dad really meant that day. He was worried that Sansy was trying to make a claim on her. She had been ten and he had been fourteen. The age when monsters were said to figure out who they were to be mated to. The many times she had recounted that very day she never would have thought of it like that. Till now when he was just above her cuddling into her back and whispering sweet words to her. Sansy Juke, her best friend, was with her after all she had endured.

  
  


“Sansy?” Luna called out to him, making him lift his head up. Those pale blue eye lights focusing on her face. A low purr could be heard filling the room as it became louder.

  
  


"hello starshine, the earth says hello." That did it, it made her laugh but it broke the floodgates. Tears sliding down her face blinding her as more built up behind them. 

  
  


"Sansy." She whimpered, wiggling her body so she could turn underneath him. He sat up enough to give her enough space so she could. When she was fully turned she threw herself into him. It felt like she had done this already, cried into his chest while calling out his name. "Sansy."

Luna knew she must have sounded like a broken record but given how everything kept going to shit on her. She should have asked him why he was here, she didn't want to drag anyone in her life into her drama. That's why she had ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... there aren't that many chapters with young Luna. I know that this might make some people uncomfortable. This arc of the story is going to show what happened so we can understand why Luna is the way she is. 
> 
> This story has a lot to come. I love a good childhood blooming romance.


	3. Sans Vs Grillpa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is similar to Chapter 2 but Sans PoV

Sans knew Luna was happy he was here with her but at the same time she wasn't. She was sobbing into his shirt making him glad he had taken the time to wash all the makeup from her face the night before. The way she was behaving told him that she was much more aware than when she had woken up at two in the morning last night. 

  
  


It was a good thing but in that same thought it really wasn’t. Whatever drug she had taken last night had her memory all over the place judging from her reaction from when he woke. It had felt amazing to have her riding him. That had him a bit worried about how consenting she truly was when they had sex. If she wasn’t with it even though she consented it could be considered rape. And he would never do that to her. Luna was his he had told her so last night. 

  
  


From the corner of his socket he could make out the bite marks that were staring angrily up at him. There were about three on her right arm making him hate himself. Surely there were more over the front of her body along with various scratches his phalanges had done to her. His recollection of sucking on her breasts like a starved skeleton in need of whatever fluids his mate could serve him. Only to find her unable to produce milk since there was no child within her. So he took the ruby droplets that he got when he broke the skin. 

  
  


There was one particular mark that looked deep; it was where her neck and shoulder met. Traces of his magic implemented into the bite telling him that it would scar when it healed. What had gotten into him last night? It was like he became a different monster when he got his hands on her. Every part was wanting to comfort her when she had explained what happened in the last five year; wanting to make sure she was okay. But then she started to kiss him stroking his bones like a part of her knew how to get him worked up. 

  
  


It wasn’t her fault that he went overboard, she was high on something that might have impaired her judgement. A whimper escaped him thinking of how rough he got last night. It made him want to look her over to make sure she did not have any bruises. Sans would tend to them, kiss them to make them feel better. Feed her monster food to aid in ridding her flesh of them. 

  
  


Sans moved his phalange over the bite that had his magic in it; testing to see how sensitive it was. It started off alright but he made sure to drag his finger up her shoulder first. When he got near a pink area that surrounded the bite mark is when she reacted. She jumped and whined into his shirt making him wince in response. Yeah he had gone too far last night. There was no excuse for him doing that. Not even if she was his to claim there was no excuse for roughing her up this bad.

  
  


He had let his primal instincts take over and they had wanted to claim her in every sense. The bite claim was marred into her skin, placing the magic in it so that it would scar. His magical seed had been implanted inside of her making any monster that would attempt something sexual with her aware she was spoken for. Monsters maybe polyamorous but they understood when someone was taken. Was there a child growing within her? Stars, he hoped so. It would make it that much easier for him to stake his claim. A child with his little Twinkle would make it that much more perfect. All he was short of was a soulbond, and he was pretty proud of the fact he didn't do that. That was an important thing for them both to be in their right minds when they did it. Not if, when. And he would do it with her, she was his. He had known that the day he first saw her.

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


Sans stood outside the new house cradling the little fluffy white dog that his brother named Annoying Dog. His name was actually Toby. His younger brother was just starting to practice his bone attacks Toby liked to go in and steal the bones on Paps which usually got Sans to chuckle. They had moved into a house rather than the small apartment downtown. Though it wasn’t as close to the lab as his dad had hoped. It was in an area of town that was mostly occupied by monsters with some few mixed couples. This was to be a fresh start for him and Paps. Sans really hoped that would be the case. Being fourteen he was hoping he could make some friends. 

  
  


Walking towards his new home he caught sight of the neighbors front door opening. Hurrying along he moved behind the fence that bordered the two houses. He wasn’t wanting to be caught up in the neighborly conversation just yet. His shyness wouldn’t let him feel quite comfortable yet. Placing Toby on the ground so that he could go off into the backyard. Peeking around the corner to watch a fire elemental monster stepped out from the house dressed in an ironed white button up. A thick black vest with hints of cobalt shimmering when the sunlight hit it. Pressed black slacks were pulled tightly at his hips. The monster himself glowed a vibrant mix of orange and yellow. White eyes covered by rectangular glasses focused on where Sans stood making the teenage skeleton cower slightly.

  
  


"Wait daddy!" A sweet feminine voice called from behind the fire elemental. It sounded so gentle on his ear holes that he had a hard time believing it was real.

  
  


Focusing on where it came from, he saw someone emerge from the house. Dressed in an outfit similar to the elemental instead of pants she had a pleated skirt. There was no vest but she had a white button up. It was a school uniform which made Sans scoff, he was not wearing a uniform to school. A funny little monster she was to have such fair colored flames. The taller fire elemental pulled back a soft chuckle escaping him serving to warm Sans from his soul.

  
  


Something in his soul was telling him to walk over there and introduce himself. When she moved back he gasped in surprise finding the little girl wasn’t a monster at all. She was a human! And she called the fire elemental daddy. That wasn’t possible unless she was a hybrid. Before he knew it, his magic was reaching out wanting to take in the energy the girl had. When he figured out what it was doing he moved quickly using the fence to ward off the magic’s descent towards her. 

  
  


“You try to behave for Catty today, Luna.” He heard a deep voice hum some of the consonants crackling while he spoke. “Daliah will be by later to take you to her place until I get off work.”

  
  


Sans peeked around the fence once more seeing the girl making a face. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the way her cheeks were puffing out in response to what the elemental had said. Those glasses she wore were thick owl circular frames that nearly took over her entire face. They were slipping down to the tip of her little button like nose. One hand moved to press two fingers up to the bridge between them sliding the glasses back up her face. 

  
  


“Why do I have to go over to Daliah’s? Her place smells funny.” The little girl whined, shoving her hands down by her side. Proving to be anything but the refined look that she gave off.

  
  


“I am sorry my little moon but I work late and Catty can’t be here to look after you all day.” The elemental explained moving to sit on the stoop of the house. Taking the time to spend with whomever his daughter. She moved to sit next to him pressing one of her hands to her cheek.

  
  


“Can’t I just come with you to work?” She asked with a sorrow filled voice.

  
  


“Wish I could, my moon. You definitely bring a big smile to everyone that comes in. But with that in mind you must remember that I still adopted you. And you being the only human in the monster district is a big deal, my moon.” The big guy spoke resting his arm on her shoulders. Pulling her into his lap so that he could give her an embrace. “I don’t want to lose you. Harmony pulled some serious strings so that we could take you home from that little rat ring.”

  
  


A rat ring? Sans had heard about rat rings. They were bands of human mages who turned dark snagging magical children whether they were monster or human. What they did with those children Sans was never really sure. He knew that it was nothing good. The fire elemental had found one apparently and he had rescued the little girl.

  
  


“I know I just wish it was with anyone but Daliah. Harmony is always off doing her judge business.” She was far too mature for how old she looked. 

  
  


“Harmony has her responsibilities. Just like I have mine. My job helps to provide you with a warm comfy home. And yummy food.” The elemental nuzzled into her getting the girl to turn around.

  
  


“But I miss you so much when you go to work daddy.” The sorrow that was in her voice called out to Sans. He wanted to go hug her himself and tell her that everything would be alright. But he barely knew her, he could feel his soul calling out for her though. __

  
  


The elemental lifted his head turning his attention back to the fence. With his soul acting erratically there was a possibility that the elemental sensed him. Sans sucked in a deep breath backing up so that he could hide. His hand moved to smooth over his chest trying to sooth his soul. Why was it acting like this? It never had done this to him before. This time he was sure that the fire elemental had seen him. There were soft muttered words that he couldn’t hear no matter how much more he tried. His soul was racing even as he heard the sound of the door to the house next door shutting rapidly. 

  
  


“Heard all that, didn’t you?” That voice was terrifying even with the crackles that hit his voice. It was the fire elemental from next door. Looking up he found him leaning against the spot that Sans had been moments ago. His eyes glinting hints of crimson coloring behind those rectangular frames. 

  
  


Sans backed up frightened from the look on the elemental’s face. One thing was definitely sure if what Sans had read up on humans fire turned bone, even magical ones, into ash. Sans of course would turn to dust. That was not something that he wanted to experience like ever. Best answer the monster before he did find out what would happen. His teeth parted to answer but the fire elemental stopped him. 

  
  


“Let me make this clear, skeleton. If a word of anything you heard gets spoken to anyone who would report it back to the royals. You will be the first person on my list that will feel the burns that my flames can cause. Got it?” The words were snarled out in the young skeleton’s direction. And Sans could feel a heat rolling off the big guy. So he did all that he could, afraid that his voice might crack if he did try to speak, he nodded his head in response. __

  
  


“Good.” The heat dissipated while the fire elemental adjusted his outfit making Sans notice it became slightly charred at the edges of the white button up.Those pale yellow eyes fixating on Sans still but any traces of crimson were gone. “Stay away from my daughter. Consider that a warning.” 

  
  


The elemental turned to walk away leaving Sans to suck in a few deep breaths. Sure he had no lungs but that didn’t mean he didn’t essentially breathe. Sending a glare back at the elemental he took this opportunity to shortcut up to his room away from the fire man. Now Sans looked into the backyard to see the little girl sitting on the swing set. The fire elemental didn’t want anything that he said to his daughter repeated to anyone. The why was weighing heavy in his skull, and yet he found himself not wanting to tell anyone about it. It was the family’s secret; he just happened to hear about it.

  
  


Watching her move slowly on the swing, her head resting against the chain he took in how sad she looked. Something about it rubbed Sans the wrong way, tapping the tip of his phalange to his teeth he hummed in curiosity. Turning he walked over to the box that had his telescope inside. It didn’t take long to assemble it. Hauling the heavy sucker back to the window he propped it up and gazed into the viewer. 

  
  


Stars above for a human she was cute. Her face angled up to where he caught sight of her eyes. Humans usually had one eye color but she had two. Her left eye was a pale green coloring that made him think of relaxing green tea. And her right eye was a deep blue making him think about the ocean. Her eyes were what did it for him. He wouldn’t be telling anyone about what was said between the father and daughter. Not because the father warned him, oh no, he wouldn’t be saying a thing because Sans knew it was out of the normal and he was unable to understand why but he was enthralled with the human girl. Now he just needed a way to introduce himself to her. A sort of opportunity was needed.

  
  


_ A week later… _

  
  


Sans slammed the door to his room annoyed as ever with Gaster. Who the hell does he think he was anyways? Certainly he didn’t truly believe that he was his and Papyrus’ father? The idiot scientist had only found them on the streets digging through trash cans for any kind of scraps that they could get their hands on. Sans shook his head not wanting to go back to that dark place, bad enough all the kids at school called him weird because he didn’t view things like he did. This was supposed to be a fresh start for him and yet he was treated with ridicule all because he had stated that he would be happy with just one mate when he became of age. 

  
  


Today's class had been to teach monsters the importance of a mate signals that his soul would give off at his age. It was to help them understand that no matter what the human movies said it was okay for them to have two mates. The idea of two mates didn’t sit well with Sans. It made him feel weird. One mate was good enough for the fourteen year old skeleton. Of course, being called a weirdo didn’t sit well with him. But he could take what they said about him; he couldn’t take when they said shit about Papyrus. That was how the fight broke out and how he ended up in the principal’s office for essentially grabbing the kid’s soul. That was a big no no. 

  
  


Gaster had lectured Sans about how wrong it was before he dropped him off. Telling Sans to think long and hard about what he did. Including writing an apology letter to the student who’s soul he had grabbed. “like fuckin’ hell i am writin’ that little shit an apology letter. he shouldn’ have said shit about paps if he didn’ want it to happen.” Sans growled, tossing his backpack onto the ground.

  
  


Flopping onto his bed he groaned feeling tired. He still needed to practice his dance moves today but he just wasn’t feeling it. Which wasn’t good since his resonating dance was coming up soon. All he wanted to do was sleep, that was until he caught sight of the telescope. It was positioned at his window but instead of being angled up it was angled downwards giving him a view into his neighbor’s backyard. Yes, at fourteen years old he was at the beginning stages of sexual interest. Early still and he wasn’t ready to act on them.

  
  


On that same thought though he still wanted to befriend the little human next door. Walking over to the window he didn’t use the viewer just watching from the sill. Sure enough there was Little Moon standing in her backyard. Like clockwork if he said so himself. Sans didn’t know why she didn’t stay in the house to watch whatever the babysitter Catty watched but he wasn’t going to complain. It meant she was outside more which gave him an opportunity to watch her. Yeah that sounded creepy.

  
  


Getting close was still a pain in the coccyx since the fire dude made him worry. Watching the little girl looking through a phone he couldn’t help but wonder why a ten year old had one. Did she have friends that she enjoyed texting? 

  
  


Music started to play making his soul respond wanting to move with the beat. Watching as she stepped out onto the grass. Efficient padding but not very good with traction on the feet a brief wiff told him that there was wet grass either in his yard or hers. Sure enough he watched her attempt a maneuver and fall back. Sans winced seeing her hit the ground thanking that she had been on the grass.

  
  


His sockets widened as a light bulb went off in his skull. Shortcutting out of his room and into the backyard next door. The confidence escaped him when he realized how much closer she was. His cheekbones filled with magic forcing him to blush. 

  
  


She didn't get up even though the music continued to play. She was looking up at the sorry which got him to chuckle. Those mismatched eyes landed on him getting him to tip his grin into the collar of his turtleneck sweater. Stars he didn’t think this through knowing that he had braces he always felt he looked like such a dork. Shoving his hands into his pockets he watched her for a bit before he spoke.

  
  


“you’re doin’ it wron’ sweetie.” Welp, so much for a proper first greeting. Sans wanted to smack himself in the forehead especially when she looked so confused. Walking over to her, he tried to play this cool, she was only ten. Retracting a hand from his pocket he offered it out to her. “lemme help ya up an’ we can see how to get ya to do better, kay?”

  
  


“Where’d you come from?” Valid question and he couldn’t exactly say he was spying on her. She might tell her father. When she took his hand he felt every protective need warm over him. She was so small, even though he was still growing. Maybe he could say that he was watching her in a safe manner. His room was angled towards the backyard.

  
  


“oh, heh, i’m sans. i’m yur neighbor next door. we just moved in a week ago.” That wasn’t so bad it was truthful. Now for the part that worried him. “i was doin’ my homework when i saw ya dancin’. seems like ya could use some help if ya want.”

  
  


The way she looked at him told him that she was a lot more mature than ten. There was a bit of a distrustful look but it vanished instantaneously. “Nice to meetcha Sansy.” Oh stars, a nickname or it was just her way of saying his name. He was absolutely starstruck that he got that right off the bat that he didn’t realize his eye lights had shifted. Whatever he would take it especially when she flashed that cute little smile at him. Didn’t matter that she was missing her two front teeth, it just made her so much more adorable. “I’m Luna, Luna Cinder.” She actually curtsied like a freaking princess… Why was he internally screaming about this? It should be illegal to be that cute!

  
  


The chuckle escaped him quicker looking down at those cute little fingers he felt warm. Pulling her hand upwards keeping his gaze on her to make sure she wouldn’t panic. Lifting his head slowly the collar of his turtleneck dropped to reveal his teeth. Knowing that his teeth were lined with metal he could see the panic that sparked in her eyes.  _ Oh don’t be afraid of me sweetheart. I have no wish to harm you. Stars, I want to be closer to you. _ Soon enough he felt his teeth press against her knuckles making his soul practically pound. He knew it! From the moment he had seen her, his soul had known. But he couldn’t be a hundred percent sure without having her soul out. And that would scare her. His soulmate!

  
  


“pleasure to meet ya luna. would ya like some help with your dancin’ i’d be glad to help in any way i can.” This could be his way in. A chance for him to get to know her. 

  
  


“You said I was doing it wrong but I was trying to follow the rhythm of the beat. I always see my daddy do it like that and he does it with no issues.” Ah, see trying to dance like a monster and actually being a monster was a complicated thing. But Sans had a feeling that with enough  _ patience _ he could teach her. 

  
  


Her hand was ripped away from his all too quickly. It had him choking down a whine. Shoving his hand back into the deep pockets of his pants he tried to act casual. Watching her take a seat on the little porch on the back of her house. Something must have clicked in her mind within the few seconds she had taken a seat. “Can I offer you a drink perhaps?”

  
  


Heh, yeah he was so gonna keep her. Drink? “got any ketchup?” She’s gonna think he was weird. Without batting an eyelash she ran into the house, leaving him to stand there starstruck once more. No judgemental looks like all the kids at school gave him. No questions or accusatory sounds just… acceptance. 

  
  


Shortcutting into the house he was just in time to see her grasp a bottle of lemonade and a bottle of ketchup from the door. Turning she went to walk bumping into his chest making him let out a soft grunt. Moving quickly he pressed his hand into her back, careful not to pull her shirt up too much. He didn’t want her to be knocked into those shelves; they wouldn’t be as forgiving as the grass. “sorry i uh… can be very stealthy as my dad tells me.”

  
  


The conversation between them was sweet. She had offered up the bottle of ketchup with a warm smile. Before he knew it he was stringing ideas for afternoons like this. Doing his homework while he monitored her dancing. Though he had been only holding her up he found comfort that she was so close. Not in a perverted way, gross! No, just having her near him in a room set his soul at peace, it made him want to do more research on certain subjects that had been covered at school. 

  
  


“Luna?” Oh crap, he really should run especially when that big fire elemental came into the room.

  
  


Sans wasn’t threatened by the big fire dude but the two women that followed after the guy did. The hybrid more than the bunny. Sans knew about her and it threw him off course with how Luna reacted with her. They acted much like a mother and daughter would act. It should have been a comforting feeling but… that was The Judge! 

  
  


His attention dropped to her stomach taking in the obvious swell of her stomach. She was pregnant? Luna’s words dawned on him telling him that was to be a sibling for her. That warmed his soul even more to think she would be a big sister much like he was a big brother. No doubt in his mind that she would excel at it. Watching the exchange between the three Sans felt like he was intruding on a tender moment. Best to be scarce and head back home, maybe he would write that letter after all. It would help keep his mind of the little human girl for the time being. 

  
  


Clearing his throat to get their attention. “i um… am gonna head back home sweetie. i don’ wanna impose, my dad an’ bro should be home soon anyways.” He used the back of his foot to pull open the fridge. Thanking that he was wearing his good sneakers in. Placing the bottle of ketchup inside he was trying really hard not to think about how much he wanted to spend time with her. “it was nice to meet ya twinkles. we can work on…” 

  
  


He got interrupted. He hated being interrupted. There were few people that got away with that. His brother was one of them and Sans was close to considering Twinkles for it too. “Who the hell is this kid? And why were we made unaware of him till now?” The bunny who walked in with the fire dude commented. Oh he knew how she missed him too busy in her damn phone. He hadn’t missed the dismissive look she gave when Twinkles had said hi to the judge. “No you won’t be working on anything with her kid. How old are you? You look old enough to know that you don’t go into someone’s yard!” 

  
  


This had Sans hiding in his turtleneck collar. Yeah he had known better but he had just wanted to say high to the cute little human. All the repercussions of what he had done was suddenly making sense Fire Dude was going to roast him alive; he just knew it. Tears were threatening to slide out wondering what they would tell Paps when his dust was given to Gaster. __

  
  


“Stop.” Sans froze at the sweet voice immediately telling someone to stop. Oh she was an angel he just knew it even as she wiggled in the Judge’s arms to get put down. But the bunny was getting closer making Sans back against the fridge. He didn’t want to use his gravity magic on her. That might make things worse.

  
  


“Hey!” The Judge spoke getting the Bunny to stop pursuit. “Ease up he’s just a kid.” Soon enough that little angel was put on the floor and she came right for him. Making Sans’ soul swell up with how amazing she was. He just wanted to scoop her into a hug. 

  
  


“He’s not a kid! His name is Sansy and he promised he would teach me how to dance!” That was shot in the bunny’s direction. His soul was whimpering at how brave she was. Did she have an orange soul? He could totally see that. 

  
  


“Oh so you wanna dance now? You could have cared less when I offered to do it.” The accusatory tone was now directed at Twinkles. Sans was about to get in that Bunny’s face when Luna bumped into his front reminding him of just how small she was. He needed to protect her. 

  
  


A large fiery hand slid over the bunny’s shoulder pulling her back. “Stop this now Daliah. If he is a friend of Luna’s then he doesn’t deserve this accusatory tone.” Fire Dude spoke up now surprising Sans because hadn’t this been the guy who threatened him a week prior? He was sure it was. And Daliah? As in Black Daliah? How the fuck was this chick involved with this guy. Then his attention was focused on both him and Twinkles. Sans moved quickly not wanting her to get hurt moving his arm around her waist he hoisted her up turning so that he could tuck her safely behind him. He was big enough that he could shield her, he didn’t miss the way her little face showed worry.  _ Worried about me sweetie? Don’t worry Daddy can’t scare me away so easily.  _

  
  


“if ya are gonna yell at me sir then i ask that your daughter go out of this room. her soul isn’ likin’ the way any of ya are talkin’ to me. i’d rather take my lickin’s than see her upset.” It had been true he was always sensitive to the way souls reacted. And hers was scared about how everyone was acting. The feel of her moving around him concerned him a bit. He really didn’t want her to get hurt on his account.

  
  


“Sansy is my friend, daddy.” There she was again protecting his boney coccyx. Oh how blessed he felt. 

  
  


The conversation from there went a lot smoother. There was a warning coming off the one who called himself Grillby. He was Luna’s dad and he knew that from the week before. Sans felt bad being snotty to Harmony; he did apologize for that and she responded warmly to him. It made Sans recall what the fire elemental had said the week prior Harmony had to pull strings so Grillby could get Luna. Maybe the Judge wasn’t so bad. 

  
  


After a bit, he ended up in Luna’s room staring at the little star themed decorations. It made him want to bring over his telescope later. She would love looking up at the stars. He had also taken note that her room was directly across from his. Dinner came quicker than he wanted, Daliah had left while Harmony remained. She helped Luna up to her chair with ease allowing Sans to sit next to her. He hadn’t missed the gold glow that shimmered through her eyes at him. It made him cringe but Luna had taken his hand offering him an adorable smile. 

  
  


Harmony had been tucking Luna in bed getting her ready for story time with her dad when the Fire Dude approached Sans. “I believe I recall telling you to stay away from my daughter. But seeing her instantly click with you I am relieved you didn’t listen.” 

  
  


“sir?” Sans turned his head to look at him while Sans scrubbed a plate.

  
  


“Luna is my adopted daughter and she struggles with making friends. She has been my daughter for four years now and I have tried everything. School, play dates, park outings, and she has never gotten that way with anyone.” Grillby sighed leaning against the counter next to Sans. “Except Harmony.”

  
  


“well that’s understandin’ harmony is really nice to twink-” Dammit, no pet names. “luna.” 

  
  


“Twink? Why am I not surprised that you have a special little nickname picked out for her?” Grillby openly chuckled, patting Sans on the shoulder. “Think I have an idea what you're going through. How old are you?”

  
  


“fourteen sir.” Sans responded rinsing off the plate.

  
  


“That doesn’t surprise me. Protective instincts, being around her, I am surprised that it happened so quickly but I understand what you are going through. I didn’t get mine though until I met Harmony. That was two years before we found Luna.” Fire Dude hummed, making Sans look up. “She’s too young for a mate claim. As are you.”

  
  


“i know that but… mate claim?” Sans asked, tilting his head to the side.

  
  


“Oh you don’t know. Stars… Sans every part of you is wanting to be near her because she is meant to be yours.” Grillby smiled making Sans understand what was just said to him.

  
  


“sh-she’s my?” Sans felt his face going all blue from how excited and yet nervous he was. “b-but she’s ten? i can’... i couldn’.” 

  
  


“Woah big guy take it easy deep breaths… deep breaths. Some mates are just platonic. But you act much like I did when I found Harmony.” Grillby placed both of his hands on Sans’ shoulders. “I am hoping you two will get to know one another which brings me to my proposal.”

  
  


“proposal?” Stars he sounded like a parrot. 

  
  


“Take it easy Sans. It's not like I am gonna make you swear on your soul to wait till you are both ready to claim each other. I imagine her sex drive will kick in full swing when she is sixteen. But your heats are going to start in about four more years. By that time Luna will be fourteen. That’s not a topic we should cover. Sorry.” Grillby paused reaching up to rub his chin. The other hand was still resting on Sans’ shoulder. 

  
  


“Catty called me and it seems Daliah gave her a rough chewing out for you ending up in the house with Luna. Now Catty is saying she no longer wishes to watch Luna. I am rather mad at my bunny lover for this but what can I do? I will ask your dad about it but I was wondering if you would be willing to watch Luna? I could pay you along with providing dinner for you both and your brother if he were to ever come over.” What Grillby had said had Sans turned to look at him with wide sockets.

  
  


“please don’ take offense but after last week i just gotta know… why?” Sans wanted to smack himself in the forehead for that statement.

  
  


“Because as I’ve said Luna usually doesn’t click with anyone. I am sure you are aware she doesn’t care much for Daliah. And this keeps her with someone who has the option of staying here or bringing her to their home. As tired as I am when I get home I can just walk over there instead of driving across town. But this is only if you want to.” Grillby offered.

  
  


Sans knew his eye lights turned to stars even as he turned to look at the fire elemental. “sign me up.” He beamed getting a warm smile from Grillby.

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


It worked out nicely for Sans too when he had started. He and Luna would spend the afternoons together. Luna would watch television while he did his homework sitting next to her of course. There were a few sleepovers where he slept downstairs per Grillby’s request. Paps got to sleep in Luna’s room since he was only a year younger than her. Which was fine, Luna enjoyed spending time with Paps. And Paps adored Luna. 

  
  


Then Spitfire came along the three of them were so enthralled with the little emerald fire elemental. Seemed she took after her father more than her mother, Harmony had been pleased by that. Sans had felt extremely guilty when he realized how hard the Judge life really was on her. Nights where she came home looking like one of those dolls from a toy shop. He could feel the negativity that radiated off her. So he made a habit of making her something warm to drink and getting her to take a hot bath. Promising that he would take care of Luna and Spitfire. 

  
  


The Cinders became his second family. Which is why it tore him apart to learn that one of them(he suspected Daliah because face it she was a bitch) turned Luna into the mage’s council. Effectively splitting him and Luna apart for four years with limited contact. It had not been fair when she was four years from when he could properly claim her. And he had wanted to claim her when he turned sixteen when those hormones kicked in but she had only been twelve. 

  
  


Now he laid there holding the adult woman of the girl he met those nine years ago. Her body had given out to exhaustion from the tears she had. Something told him even though it had been simple to calm her he was still in store for some rocky waters ahead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I have one more chapter that starts in the Present then it spins off into a series of chapters showing how we got to here. I started writing this and I was like I just need a few then I wanted to delve further. Hope you all are enjoying this one. I love this story a lot.


	4. Royalty, Jealousy, and Puns

Sans awoke before Luna did the next morning to the sound of a phone vibrating. They had slept the entire day before, putting him a bit behind schedule. Not that he really had a schedule in the first place but it was nice to keep things in order. Wouldn’t be where he was if he didn't keep things in order. That was okay he didn't tell anyone yet that he had found her. It gave him time to get to know the woman she has become. Groaning he pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead trying to wake himself up. The phone had finally gone silent probably sending whoever was calling to voicemail. 

  
  


Probably best to tell Harmony and Grillby though. Grillby had become near erratic with his phone calls and the last thing Sans had told him was that he had a lead. The poor fire elemental was in shambles from the last conversation he had with Luna. And honestly, Sans had been too when he was told said conversation. That had been two years ago when he had started this search, and he knew what he was going to do at the end of it. Luna would be his mate and no one was going to take her from him. 

  
  


Which reminded him he needed to get that little bone charm that he had found in her dorm room. It was currently nestled in the pocket of the oversized hoodie she wore. His investigative skills weren't the greatest but he knew something was off. Her room had not been packed up at all which meant either she left spur of the moment or she was running from something. Or someone. There were things there that she wouldn't leave behind like the bone charm and the hair clip Spitfire had gifted to her older sister. 

  
  


One glance down at the woman curled into his hoodie he couldn’t fight the smile that spread across his skull. Five years! Five years since they made that promise to one another. And every year when she didn’t come back it hurt more. Then she disappeared stating for no one to come looking for her. But now she was here in a high class hotel room with him, and in bed no less! His soul was screaming to hilt his magic deep inside of her but the sight of those dark circles had him wanting to allow her the rest she clearly needed.

  
  


A purr bubbling up through his chest before he leaned over her. Burying his face into the side of her neck inhaling the scent she carried. The memory of the bubble gum scented bath soap she used in her childhood was not there. Before she had been taken from him he recalled her scenting like vanilla. Now he could smell the sweet fruity flavoring that belonged to him. Something that smelled similar to Dog Doobies, but at the same time much worse which he imagined was the drug that she had last night. There was nothing that belonged to her and what infuriated him further was that he could smell different colognes. Probably from guys she had danced with before he had gotten there. Bath! She needed a fucking bath!

  
  


Pulling back from her he let out a low growl that escaped him. Who touched her? Who else dared to touch his mate? Joseph was one of them; he knew it and that bastard would get his. More so when Sans got his hands on him. That would be something he could do when he ensured that his Twinkle was well cared for. The soft whimper that came from the woman beneath him made his growl roll into a soft cooing sound. Leaning into her he pressed his teeth just above her ear, hoping that it would ease her into a comforted state. On another monster it could work. If they were soulbonded it could work. Sadly, none of these things were so. And his cooes were only making her curl into a tighter ball. 

  
  


Sans sat back whimpering himself to see her pull from him. Those cooes should have worked on her, they did when she was a kid. But… Sans looked her over again seeing that she was no longer a kid. And years of being separated had made them unused to one another. Luna was a beautiful woman and there was no instant in for Sans. Unlike him, her soul was unable to feel the call that he did. That pull had been there five years ago, and yet it is missing now. Something had happened to make her soul become blind to the link they shared. It didn't deter him, the promise they had made to one another still prominent in his mind.

  
  


That phone started to buzz again making him choke on a snarl. What the fuck was so important that he was being disturbed? The only person he would be able handle calling while he was knee deep in the claiming need would be Paps. And Paps was managing their business for him while he was gone. He had closed his dance studio for while he was taking care of this. Which left the online business. Not like managing it was hard and Sans had seen little changes in the site that told him Paps was placing his own mark. Which was good in Sans’ book, it meant Papyrus was showing an interest in the future that Sans had started for them both.

  
  


The brothers had created the popular social media site Underlook. It had become a combination of human sites like Facebook and Tumblr. But it was species friendly. They kept it heavily monitored since there were a wide variety of ages on it. Sans was the brainchild for it creating it from bare coding. It made it where monsters and humans could befriend one another. Living in the harmony that the Dremurr’s had hoped for them both. Online friendships were the common trend in this day in age. So Sans wished to usher forth the trend between the three species: human, monster, and mage. Discrimination was highly frowned upon especially with species, gender, age, beliefs… all that fun stuff. 

  
  


Creating the site had other useful aspects to Sans. Yes he wanted it for the species to intermingle but he had an entirely different reason. And that reason was in bed with him. Sans created it to keep a close eye socket on Luna. And to make it easier for her to communicate with her family. That being said he did take advantage of the perks of being a site creator. Though he wished that he hadn't made it such a bitch to get into private messages. That’s where he had gotten his first sight of her in such a provocative way. A picture of her in a button up that was completely undone revealing the swells of her breasts underneath but hiding the full view from him. A set of blue lace garments nestled between her thighs covering her sex. And then there were the white thigh high stockings that he had wished to have snugly wrapped around his hip bones. Those owl shaped glasses still taking up half her face slid partially down the bridge of her nose.

  
  


It had been after her sabbatical visit that she had done when she was eighteen. Ah, those two weeks where he could have had her in more ways than one. If only he hadn’t been tied up with Carmen. Sans had taken great joy at the sight of the bone charm worn with pride. It had stung when he realized she had sent it to Joseph. But he had been with Carmen when Joseph had appeared so he couldn't fault her. He had been an idiot to start dating someone who considered herself a rival to Luna. Sans belonged to Luna, he shouldn’t have strayed from her. Karma sure nipped him in coccyx for that one.

  
  


Snagging the phone he leaned over her since she had visibly relaxed. Placing a small kiss to her cheek while pulling the blanket over her. Sleep was her friend right now and he was going to ensure that she got it. Even if that meant he would have to dress her and carry her to the car himself. Climbing off the bed he watched to make sure she wouldn’t be disurbed. The only movement she made was to turn over on her back. The jacket currently covered her breasts while the blanket ensured that her lower half was hidden. It was that image all over again only this time it had been meant for him to see. Fuck, even in her sleep she was giving him a  _ boner _ .

  
  


Forcing himself to walk away he made it to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. By this time the second call had been directed to voicemail. But no sooner had the bathroom closed that the phone had started going again. This was getting to be annoying as ever this morning and he hoped the person on the other end of that line would have a good explanation as to why they were disturbing him. Walking up to the sink he didn’t bother checking the caller ID just swiped his thumb along the answer button. Staring at himself in the mirror he was surprised at how well rested he felt. Until that voice registered on the other end of the line.

  
  


“What in the actual fuck Luna?!” That masculine voice snapped over the phone startling Sans for a moment. “You disappeared from the club that Candy had taken you to then you don’t answer your phone?! I swear to the heavens woman you had better get your scrawny ass back here this instant. You skipped out on a deal breaker at the club and for WHAT?”

  
  


Who the fuck was this guy talking to like that? Certainly he did not mean Sans’ Twinkles. “best watch that tone. especially when ya don’ know who yur talkin’ to.” It was an immediate reaction. Pulling the phone from the side of his skull he looked at the phone seeing the word Jo on the screen. Oh it was that fucker.

  
  


“Are you the bastard that stole my WHORE?” Whore? Sans didn’t steal anyone’s who- Oh? Oh no… no, no, no. There was some shuffling in the bedroom that he paid no mind to at first. “You stole my whore! Bring me back my fucking whore!” Sans could feel the rage bubbling deep within him at the hurtful name that this guy was calling Luna. No doubt Sans had accidentally taken her phone. The memory of looking through it the day before to see what her plan had been. Surprising him when he had found it turned off at first. 

  
  


Sans was about to say something when a sound caught him off guard. The sound of a door opening and closing in what he assumed was quiet. It had him tossing the phone hard into the marbled sink not noticing the harsh smack the screen had taken. Yanking open the bathroom door, he was greeted by the sight of the now empty bed.

  
  


Sans felt himself internally freaking out at what had managed to transpire within the few minutes he had taken that call. She hadn’t been asleep… she had been waiting for him to slip out of the room before making her plan to escape. Looking down at his bare bones and boxers he registered that he had stripped himself down after coming back from the lobby yesterday. Which meant she took whatever he had on the night before. But his shoes were still there. The clothing she had worn when he brought her here was still scattered among the floor. A bra and panties tucked under it along with a blanket or two.Why was he investigating all this? She was on the run! Sans ran up to his bag grabbing a shirt and shorts; haphazardly pulling them on his body before zipping out the hotel room. Hopping on one foot while he got his shoes on.

  
  


Everything from the night in the club had made sense to him. The way that she reacted to him when he had sat down in the booth. She was selling herself. The implications of what she had gotten herself into had his soul screaming.

  
  


Rounding the corner he took in the sight of the elevator doors just opening but there was no cute little brunette waiting to step inside. Tilting his head to the side he tried to think where the stairwell was located. He had to use it a few times to shortcut where he wanted. 

  
  


Trailing down the hall sure enough the door was left a jar. Reaching up to stroke his mandible he knew it would take her time to get to the bottom. IF it was her that was. His soul was chiming at him that she was in that stairwell so he did what had become natural in the last nine years. He shortcut to the bottom of the stairs. It was a trick he had yet to show Luna, because he didn't want to use it when walking home with her from school. Especially after he always ran into Prince Frisk, Princess Chara, and Carmen.

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


Sans stood outside of the human school looking through the gates. The first time that he had come here he had assumed that he had gotten the wrong address or something. Surely Grillby wouldn’t send his daughter to a human school. When he had called the fire elemental he had been informed he was in the right place. This was one of those private schools, it made sense why the elemental worked so hard. That’s why Luna had a school uniform that he had seen her wearing the day that he met her. 

  
  


It was almost time for her to get out so they could start their usual walk home. The after school gig was a nice set up for him since Paps spent the afternoons with Gaster. It gave Sans the opportunity to get to know his Mate to Be. Catty had picked her up for the start of it till Sans could figure out whether he could make it from his school to hers. The shortcuts made it a lot easier for him to get over there.

  
  


And boy it may have been about a month but he felt he was learning something new about her each day. Luna called Harmony her mom and Grillby was her dad even though they were both monsters. She didn't care much for Daliah like Fire Dude had pointed out. Luna had called Daliah a rather adult word that should not come out of a ten year old’s mouth. When Sans had repeated said word to Grillby and Harmony the two had interesting reactions. Grillby had planted his face into his hand while Harmony doubled over in laughter. The Judge didn’t care much for Fire Dude’s bunny lover either, it turned out. Since Daliah had a knack for throwing the term Kin Slayer in Harmony’s face.

  
  


Sighing he rubbed his gloved palm over his face trying to figure out a way to not have to deal with those two. There were too many times that Luna had almost walked in between the two of them. Luckily he had been there to pull her out before it got bad. His mate to be was also very intelligent. The homework they had been giving her was too simple. How did he know that? She accidentally did his homework! And got everything right on it he discovered when he went to recheck it!

  
  


But with all the positives come the negatives. She had to have a hair cut due to coming home with a piece of gum in her hair. She had been repeatedly getting into fights with some of the kids at school. She wouldn’t name who but Grillby had to go to the school for a parent teacher conference. Sans didn’t want to think about the time she had been locked in a locker for nearly a half hour either. Human kids were just brutal to his little human. But they didn’t dare to mess with her after school. Else they would have to endure the wrath of him. 

  
  


That protectiveness that Sans felt over Luna was ten times as strong when he had gotten Fire Dude’s approval to spend time with her. The first time he saw a bruise on her Sans had sat there for ten solid minutes trying to squeeze the name of the little shit that had done that to her. The only thing that Sans had gotten out of her were tears. Sans learned to never do that again, especially since it had taken a Blueberry Vanilla flavored Nice Cream to make up for it. Kid sure liked them Nice Creams! And Tops was always willing to give Luna a free one. The blue rabbit’s dad had been sweet on the little human. Most monsters were, now that Sans had thought about it. It was like they were all drawn to her like a little magnet of pure adorableness. 

  
  


The bell rang pulling Sans from his thoughts and he had a feeling this was going to be a long wait still. The teacher tended to ensure that Twinkles was the last student to come out. Which was fine it gave Sans a chance to listen in on the conversations of the other kids around him. See if any of them were saying things about Luna that they shouldn’t have. Grillby had warned him that he could easily go overboard. It was nice to have the Fire Dude to talk to about all of this. When Sans had approached Gaster about it the Scientist had scoffed at the idea of him having such a  _ mundane _ human for a mate. So Sans turned to the one person who had no qualms talking to him about it. 

  
  


Lifting his eye lights to look forward he felt his grin widen at the sight of Luna skipping down the steps. That backpack overloaded with stuff like normal which meant he would be carrying the thing for her. Grillby had gone further into where Luna had come from one night. What Sans had heard about Rat Rings was a hundred percent true. Magic sensitive children or children who were the spawn of a mage were abducted from their cribs. Or the children who had been given up. Raised to be used to lure in mages since who could resist a cute kid. Mages were said to be able to sense when one of their kin was around. There was no telling if Luna would be a mage since she had shown no magical capabilities but Harmony had been drawn to her.

  
  


Made sense to Sans since Harmony had shared that her biological father had been a Justice mage. They had Luna in their grasp since she had been four and for two years Luna had been mute. Something to do with whatever had been done to her by the one who’d been in charge of the Rat Ring. Sans sometimes could see that distant look in Luna’s mismatched eyes like she was recalling what had been done to her. And the one time he had spent the night she had woken up screaming like someone had beaten her. 

  
  


Whenever she went to school Grillby had this little setup going for her where she could bring something from home. The kids still did art class so she brought a little apron that Grillby had brought home from his restaurant. Then there was the book on Monster History that Harmony had given Luna. That and her other textbooks were what made the bag so heavy. She was human regardless of whatever magical sensitivity she held.

  
  


In truth, yeah she was meant to be Sans’ mate but he wasn’t entirely sure what a mate was meant to do. Sexual notions were mentioned when he was dealing with his class on the topic but he couldn’t see doing that with his small mate. It would feel so wrong. He had taken to watching human movies to learn, and so far he hadn’t grasped anything. Then he watched Grillby and Harmony… that was educational indeed. Especially when Harmony came home from work. Grillby tended to whatever Harmony would need, they would cook dinner together with. With Grillby paying extra attention to her like nuzzling and stroking her stomach. There had to be more to it or was that it? 

  
  


Sighing, he tried to push that train of thought from his mind. Maybe what he and Luna were was good enough. Seeing her pause at the top of the steps he felt his bone brow arch until a boy appeared behind her. Who was that? The kid had to be about a head taller than Luna shaggy brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail. The kid wore an oversized blue sweatshirt with a purple stripe around his waist. His skin was a tan coloring; Sans couldn’t see his eyes since he wore a pair of dark sunglasses over them. He was talking to Luna and she was laughing at whatever he had said. 

  
  


Sans could feel an immediate irritation building up inside of him watching Luna talk to this kid. Was she sharing jokes with him? Was she divulging in whatever secrets that she hadn’t told Sans? Why was she still at the top of the stairs with this kid? Sans wanted to pop up there and snag her away from this kid. Then she did something that sent him into an almost tantrum; she took the kid’s hand! They were walking down the stairs together while they spoke. Her attention solely fixed on the kid making Sans wish she would look at him. To see that he was there waiting for her like he had done for the last month. Sans was seeing RED, he wanted to throw this kid into the street just for touching Sans’ MATE _. _

They reached the bottom of the stairs, Luna had just stepped out of the gate. Sans took three large steps to the point he was standing right behind her. She had turned to talk to the kid again but her words weren’t registering. She still had the kid’s hand, why?  _ twinkles, let go of his hand! ya don’ need him ya got me. let go of him! let go please let go….  _ **_l e t g o_ ** _! _ The longer she held his hand the more pissed Sans became. It was intense to say, like she was betraying him. Did she want to be with this kid over him? Would she show him the cute little dance moves that she had begun to develop? No! Sans would not allow this little brat to take the little twinkle that Luna had become for him.

  
  


Moving his hand from the pocket of his jeans he slid it over Luna’s shoulder getting her to jump. How did she not notice him yet? Was she so wrapped up in this kid that she had forgotten about him? Luna lifted her head back to look up at him that signature smile of hers spreading over her face. Instantly she removed her hand from the other kid’s and turned to throw herself into Sans. “SANSY!” She cooed nestling her face into his shirt soothing the anger he had held before. Sans shot the kid a dirty look before wrapping his arms snuggly around Luna pulling her close to him. This was what he needed to have her in his arms. 

  
  


“Sansy… this is Frisk.” The way she said the name didn’t seem right. Perhaps because she was missing one of her two front teeth. And honestly, Sans didn’t give two flying fucks who this kid was. All Sans knew was he touched HIS Twinkles. But best be civil.

  
  


“nice ta meetcha frisk. the names sans.” Sans didn’t even bother to offer a hand since he was too wrapped up in holding the sweet human girl against him. Why did that name sound familiar to him?

  
  


“I am pretty sure the little lady said Sansy.” Frisk chuckled, lowering his hand to Luna. Sans watched that hand as it was offered palm up to his human. “Are you going to keep your promise Sweet Moon?” 

  
  


The fuck? But Luna stepped up pressing her hand into Frisk’s palm. And Sans stood helpless as the boy lifted Luna’s hand upwards bringing it closer to his mouth. _no, no, hell to the_ ** _f_** **_no_** _!_ Sans stepped up to grab Luna’s hand before the kids could touch those lips to her hand. Instead they brushed against Sans’ knuckles. “heh ‘m flattered kid but think ya better watch it with the romancin’ shenani’ans. what promise twinkles?” Sans shot a look over his shoulder to Luna seeing the stunned look on her face. 

  
  


If Sans were honest he would be stunned by his behavior too. He had seen other kids act in similar methods around Luna but none of them had been as forward as Frisk he supposed. The kid even had a cute little nickname for Sans’ sweet little neighbor. “Sweet Moon here promised that she would walk me home. And aren’t you a bit old to be calling a little girl pet names? Your voice hints that you are much older.”

  
  


This little shit was going to get tossed on his ass. “aren’ ya a bit too snotty for yur own good kid.” Sans all but snapped unaware of the unease that was being projected from the little girl. He hadn’t felt her pull from in front of him till she stood by the gate. Sans was too busy getting closer to the little shit in front of him.

  
  


“Oh right, because you suddenly know me. I will tell you what I am tak-” Frisk started to say.

  
  


“STOP IT!” They both froze at the soft voice. Sans turned to see Luna standing there, her hands out at her sides. It made him notice the bandage that had been wrapped around her left hand. It had a bit of a red spot on her palm telling that the skin had been cut. “Frisk said his mom could heal my hand so that Daddy doesn’t find out about the beaker that broke in science class today. I promised to walk him home if he could get his mom to help me. But I also said that I would have to see if it was okay with you Sansy. I kind of wanna walk him home still though, Frisk is blind.”

  
  


Sans looked at Frisk taking in the sight of those sunglasses. Well… that made so much more sense now. The way she had taken his hand had been to help him down the steps. “eh... sorry. didn’ know.”

  
  


“You could have asked you know.” Frisk offered causing Sans to choke on the growl that was coming up.

  
  


“You didn’t exactly tell him Frisk. I told you Sansy is a special friend and yet you sat there egging him on. Even tried to kiss my hand in front of him.” Luna’s words seemed to make Frisk flinch. One thing about her being ten was that she didn’t sugar coat things. Especially with the way she had pretty much told Frisk off just now. 

  
  


“I suppose I do owe an apology as well. I didn’t mean to offend you Sansy. I must have forgotten that Luna had mentioned you were the special friend.” Why did Sans highly doubt that?

  
  


“it’s sans.” He replied with a snort noticing the way Luna seemed to pout at his reaction.

  
  


“Pardon?” Frisk tilted his head to the side, brown locks flowing from his face.

  
  


“it’s just sans.” He repeated once more a bit louder since Frisk was suddenly hard of hearing. “only luna gets to call me sansy just like ‘m the only one who calls her twinkles.”

  
  


“That’s okay she can be  _ My Sweet Moon _ .” Oh this kid did not just… Sans stepped forward when a girl stepped between the two of them. 

  
  


“What the everloving hell Frisk? Did you forget about me!?” The girl shrieked at the blind kid making Sans notice the way Luna had moved behind him. Looking down just under his arm he watched Luna press her body as tightly as possible into his side. It would have been adorable if she didn’t look so scared. Something felt off about this girl even to him but she was affecting Luna immensely. Moving his arm he cupped his palm against the center of Luna’s back stroking it lightly with his thumb. Trying to soothe her from her fear. 

  
  


“Sorry Chara, I was saying hi to Luna’s  _ friend _ .” That got the girl to turn on him now. And Sans could feel his soul shiver from the way those vermilion orbs rested on him. She would have been cute with her cream colored skin and rosy red cheeks. Her hair a reddish brown color cut just at her chin. It was combed neatly at the sides of her face. But those eyes something about them did not settle well to him, and apparently Luna.

  
  


"She's friends with one of Gaster's boys?" Chara huffed getting Frisk to frown in response.

  
  


"He's a skeleton?" Reminding Sans that the kid was blind.

  
  


"sure am. 'm a bonefied monster." That earned him a snicker from the cutie beside him. Turning his head he met her mismatched gaze before winking a socket at her.

  
  


“Really puns? They are the laziest form of jokes.” Chara scoffed.

  
  


“Aww come on Chara I found it to be quite  _ humerous _ .” Frisk chimed in getting Sans and Luna to chuckle in response. Chara looked absolutely peeved by it. 

  
  


“Yeah we could have a ton of fun with them.” Now everyone’s attention was on Luna who was hiding against his side. “A Skele-TON of FUN!” Her cheeks were going a bright crimson coloring.

  
  


Oh the pure pride that Sans had felt towards his sweet human mate. There was no doubt she was his perfect match. Moving his other hand he couldn’t help but ruffled her hair with it pulling it out of the ponytail. Letting her dark mahogany locks fall to their shortened natural length. 

  
  


“Let's go, you two. Your parents advised me that you both need to be doing your reading the moment you get home.” Sans turned to see a red headed woman approaching the group. She wore the uniform of a local human high school. She looked identical to Luna but older like close to the age Sans was. Maybe older if he was guessing since she wore her shirt unbuttoned to reveal the swells of her breast peeking through. Revealing too much of her sun kissed skin to him. Deep green eyes fixed on him as they looked him over. She was slightly taller than him but he was due for a few more growth spurts. 

  
  


Her hands moved to press against her hips making Sans look upwards. That skirt was definitely too short for dress code, he was sure of it. The woman was curvy telling him that she sought out male attention. “A skeleton. Well hello, I’m Carmen Peneese. I babysit Prince Frisk and Princess Chara Dreemurr while their parents attend Royal Court with their son Prince Asriel.” 

  
  


That’s where he had heard their names before, they were the human prince and princess of the Royal Monster Family. King Asgore and Queen Toriel Dreemurr had made sure that Monsters lived peacefully amongst the humans. He felt bad for the way that he had treated the young prince. But in fairness he was flirting with a girl who was not to be his. Luna was Sans’ mate!

  
  


“names sans, i babysit little luna cinder here. daughter of grillby an’ harmony cinder.” Sans hummed his arm wrapping snugly against Luna.

  
  


That made him notice things more accurately. Specifically from the way Frisk and Chara’s faces melted into a look of dismay. Chara’s vermillion gaze lowering to look at Sans’ side. Carmen did the same but the look she gave had Sans wanting to growl. Sans knew how to read faces and the look Carmen was shooting at Luna seemed dismissive. 

  
  


“Kind of young for you to be hanging around. Catty stated she gave up babysitting that one because of the Bunny Mother that one has. Tell me Luna, does your mommy like chewing out your babysitters because you can-” Her words were cut off when Sans growled making it audible for Carmen to hear. Those green eyes lifted to look at him, a smile spreading across her face. “I did not mean to offend.”

  
  


“sure seemed like ya did.” Sans snipped feeling the way that Luna was shivering against him. “i watch luna because she is good company. an’ she is my friend one who i enjoy spendin’ my time after school with. do not insult her in front of me. else i shall insult the fact we have been standin’ outside these gates for at least ten minutes talkin’ sure the kin’ an’ queen would love to know how late ya are pickin’ up their precious children.”

  
  


That had that smile fading from Carmen’s face. “Let’s go, you two.” Was the last thing Sans heard her say.

  
  


“But I promised Luna that I would care for her hand.” Frisk argued as Chara unhooked a stick from his bag.

  
  


“Let her  _ babysitter _ deal with it!” Carmen snapped.

  
  


Frisk did not budge thus neither did Chara causing Sans sighed looking at them both. “her father won’ be home till later. monster food will heal it up right as rain. i got some chisps an’ candy i can offer her on our walk home. she will see ya both after school tomorrow. please go, i do not wanna deal with that woman any lon’er.” 

  
  


Frisk made a face but nodded his head. “Shall we sit together at lunch again Sweet Moon?” 

  
  


“I would like that Frisk.” Luna hummed and Sans did not wait for them to respond. Scooping Luna up he hoisted her on his shoulders and proceeded to walk towards her home. Not bothering to discuss their run in with the royal children or their unkind babysitter. They just enjoyed one another’s exchange of knock knock jokes, puns, and plans for the evening.

  
  


It gave Sans a chance to reflect on his behavior towards the young prince. When he asked Grillby about it later the elemental chuckled in response stating that Sans had experienced his first fit of jealousy. Which to Sans seemed weird but he could accept that. 

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


Sans hummed to himself as he stepped into the shadows of the stairwell thinking over how he had behaved. The prince from time to time would ask about Luna like when she would return. When Luna had visited last time Sans made it known that Luna was his and that Frisk would not stand in the way of him getting her. In turn, Frisk had snorted at Sans’ claim stating that if he truly believed that then he shouldn’t have dated Carmen. 

  
  


Carmen had not ever been truly pleasant to Luna, Sans knew that the only reason she hung out with his human was to get close to him. He had allowed his loneliness to become his weakness. Being torn from his mate just he was still fresh into his heat spells. Sans saw the error of his ways he had dated Carmen because well… how could he put it? She looked like Luna. Sans could divulge in the softness of Carmen’s body while picturing that his sweet mate had been below him. Carmen had been nothing like Luna and Sans saw that now more than anything. Having tasted that sweet fruit that had been held just out of reach of him. There was no other woman for Sans now that he had his mate. Currently there was another issue at hand and it was the fact she had fled. Maybe she needed to be reminded that she was going to be claimed? 

  
  


The sound of bare feet hitting the concrete alerted him that she was approaching. Reminiscing about his past he had managed to right his clothes. Twinkles on the other hand was still righting hers. She had no bra on as she pulled his oversized shirt downwards. Those supple breasts making him salivate in need. Yes, she was going to be pinned back down on that hotel bed and fucked till she passed out. That would make him taking her from this hotel much easier. No fighting and more importantly no fleeing. Sans needed to make her realize that running would not be an option. 

  
  


She reached the bottom of the steps and he watched waiting to see what she would do. Her hand went to reach for the door but she froze. That was definitely an interesting thing, did she sense he was there? Did she know that it was him or was it a sort of spidey sense like Spiderman had? 

  
  


His hoodie still worn over her shoulders with her hands slipped through the sleeves. It was cute since that had been her last Gyftmas present to him, but it seemed to sooth her. Keeping her in a calm state in comparison to how panicked she got. She had been that way before they had sex looking around the room with a paranoid gaze. Like someone was gonna come out of the shadows to snag her. 

  
  


The hoodie calmed her down but he still wanted to know what happened to put that paranoia in her, five years ago she radiated with confidence. Something or someone had done this to her, and yet she seemed so sure that she had escaped Joseph. Why had he called her phone screaming at her like he had spoken to her the day before? He knew nothing about this Joseph person but he was itching to find out.

  
  


Slowly she turned to look but he did not give her a chance to fully face him. Sans lunged forward pressing his body into hers making her squeak in response. Arms wrapping around her midsection feeling for the first time how small she was. Another flag in his mind that things had changed a lot. He needed to feed her. “where were ya goin’ twinks?” He growled lowering his head so that he could speak the words in her ear. Not wanting to attract the attention from the staff.

  
  


“You answered my phone. You turned it on and now he will come after me. I did not spend two years running from him to be caught again.” She whimpered, making him freeze up. Did she not know that whoever had been on the phone had known where she was?

  
  


“twinks... who are ya talkn’ about?” Sans took a step back scooping her into his arms feeling her tremble like she had done that day when Chara had faced her. His mate was scared.

  
  


“Joseph Montgomery.” Her voice came out in a hushed whisper while he carried her up the stairs back to their room. Seems they had much to discuss, namely the man who had stolen her before Sans could fulfill that Promise he had made five years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if it seems like I am just posting this story. I am in a bit of a struggle with Chapter 61 of Strangers and I had to figure out what direction I wanted to take with WheatBerry since it only has a few more chapters before I wrap it up. Bare with me please with my other stories since I am in a bit of a rut. I will get over it.


	5. Gyftmas Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is one of my close friend's birthdays. She stated she wanted more of We Are Monsters. So as a birthday present to her I did a quick edit on this. But here it is for ya. 
> 
> Happy Birthday TheMsource! Hope it was a good one.

Luna did not attempt to struggle as Sansy carried her up the stairs bringing her back to that room. The fear that inched up her spine at the prospect of a certain silver tongued jackass waiting for them both. Run, she needed to run and get out of here before he could take her back. Or do something worse to Sansy. Maybe she could talk Sans into going back home, he had a younger brother he needed to be there for. 

  
  


Even though that fear was quite irrelevant. It still didn’t sit well in the pit of her stomach. How many monsters had she witnessed die at the hands of her ex? And each time he told her that it was her fault that they died. Leaving her to sob over the pile of dust that was left in front of her. At the life that was lost because of her. Being raised by monsters and treated better by them than her own kind made her cherish monster life. Sadly, it was her kryptonite and one that Joseph used proudly against her.

  
  


Each monster that had crossed her path had wanted to protect her and look out for her. She should have done that for them. She pleaded for Joseph to hurt her over the monsters but he showed no  _ mercy _ to. Not even her when it came down to it. Taking advantage of her no matter where they were at, making her feel disgusted about her body. Sweet words whispered with a mix of harsh threats. Each time her soul felt compelled to listen to him and do what he said. Telling her how beautiful she was and that she was nothing but his  _ whore.  _ Luna believed that she would be nothing but his whore too and that’s why she wanted to run. Even though she knew there was nowhere for her to return.

  
  


Coming back into reality she watched the door to the hotel open. That fear creeping over her again while her gaze darted to every corner. Feeling a sense of relief that he wasn’t there. That fear sank into her all over again while she looked up at the tall skeletal lover who she had shared an intimate part of herself with the previous day. Sansy needed to leave her here and run before Joseph would come. There was no way he could be her lover now, not with the pain that she had caused his own kin. After the first monster had died because of her, she had run off on Joseph. This was the exact reason she told her dad not to come looking for her. Because she feared that she would have to watch her family dust before her very eyes. Everytime Joseph managed to find her using another monster to punish her. Because she was weak and unable to save them.

  
  


“Please go back home Sansy.” She whispered even as tears spilled from her eyes pressing her fingers into that thick cotton shirt. The scent of gummy bears filing her nasal passages reminding her of how much she had longed for him before. “Leave me and get the hell out of here. Save yourself, I am not worth all this trouble.” 

  
  


His sockets widened while looking down at her. Luna could not control the way that her body trembled in his arms. “Please…” She barely heard her own voice this time. Everything was screaming that he was going to get her. And she was going to be left staring at another pile of dust. This time would cut her deeper than the others, Joseph might actually succeed in breaking her if he killed Sansy in front of her. “Just let me go Sansy… I couldn’t stand it if you got hurt because of me.” Her voice couldn’t be understood through the sobs. 

  
  


Sansy… the monster who had taken care of her when she was little. The boy who could make her laugh with such little effort. The skeleton that had been her first kiss before her world had been turned to absolute shit. And the one soul in this world that she could love deep in her own. He would not die because of her. She would not allow it.

  
  


“twinkles…” The way that he spoke his little nickname he had deemed her made the present fade away.

  
  


~ . ~ . ~   


  
  


Gyftmas! It was similar to Christmas only no one ever got left out. There was always a present for everyone. Luna was fourteen years old and she had three friends that she adored more than anything. Chara, Frisk, and Sansy! Sansy… sweet stars he was so amazing and she knew he was hers. Or at least she felt like he was hers. At fourteen years old Luna had taken a notice in Sansy that she had not seen before. This is where she would try her experimentation with dating. And for Gyftmas… She wanted a certain eighteen year old skeleton monster who had grown so much taller than her.

  
  


The braces were gone leaving perfect teeth in their wake. His stuttering was still there from time to time whenever she would purposefully catch him off guard. There were so many times that she would do it just so she could see the gorgeous coloring of his magic fill ivory bones. Or the way his eye lights filled his sockets whenever he would talk to her. There was no doubt he was no longer the kid she had met in her backyard four years ago. Now he was a skeleton heading into adulthood. 

  
  


And Luna noticed it, she noticed the way her chest ached whenever he wasn’t around her. The way it bubbled whenever he was around. She wanted to trace his rounded bones with the tip of her finger finding that ticklish spot that would send him into a snort of chuckles. But Luna wanted him romantically too. She had seen enough movies with him to say she wanted her first kiss to be stolen by him. 

  
  


There were two problems with that though. One was he would always be so uptight whenever her dad was around. Something about her dad always sent Sansy into a tizzy. When Luna had asked her mom, Harmony, the hybrid whinsum would only chuckle. Then state that her dad was afraid Sansy would corrupt what innocence Luna had left. What the heck did that mean? Well no she knew what that meant, it meant her dad was afraid of her having sex. The more she thought about it she would notice whenever her dad or Spitfire would come around Sansy would effectively slide her off his lap and seat her next to him. Dad always knew whenever she had been in his lap though. Sansy had to immediately pull a pillow into it shortly before her dad came into the room. And Dad would stare at said pillow with this disapproving look. While Spitfire would only smile and come sit next to Luna. 

  
  


Luna loved her little emerald fire elemental sister, at four she was just a bundle of joy to her soul. Luna loved playing hide and seek with Spitty whenever Sansy was doing work. Since he had graduated high school already and was currently working on his college degree. She never wanted to disturb him, but they always found time to dance. His touches would linger a bit longer now that they have moved into couples dances. She would find him stroking her cheek more or his arm pressing into the small of her back. Sometimes he would play with her hair whenever he thought she wasn’t noticing him. But she did! Oh she did and she adored him for anything he could offer her.in attention as well as affection.

  
  


The second problem was Luna hadn’t been the only one to notice the changes in Sansy. Carmen Peenese had noticed them as well. The woman had a good seven years on Luna too. She had developed aspects that Luna found herself lacking in. Specifically in the chest area. Luna had only started to develop there and she was not happy with what she saw in comparison to Carmen. The kids at school always gawked at Carmen whenever she walked by showing off her lovely assets. And it made Luna pout because Sansy might not have looked at Carmen but he had never looked at her that way either.

  
  


“Can I get a push up bra?” Luna asked Harmony which made her dad freeze in place. Doing the one move that she constantly watched him do. Placing his palm to his forehead and shaking his head side to side making his flames sway in tune. “Why do you do that Dad?”

  
  


Harmony started giggling, serving to confuse Luna further. “Must we have this conversation my Little Moon?” Grillby, her dad, hummed at her making her look up at him. There was no doubt that she would never be as tall or taller than a monster. Sansy was already so much bigger but Harmony had informed Luna that he would still grow. 

  
  


Luna was already breaching five feet but it seemed like her growth was starting to slow down. “Fireman let’s indulge her for a moment. We knew that she wouldn’t remain little forever. And let’s not forget what a fourteen year old Monster goes through.” Harmony explained getting Grillby to sigh.

  
  


“She’s not a monster, Firefly. She’s a…” He paused looking down meeting Luna’s mismatched gaze. Oh yeah, the taboo word that was never to be used in the house or around her. Not that she minded honestly but Grillby… did. 

  
  


“I know I’m not a monster Dad. I’m a human.” Something broke as the words passed Luna’s mouth. It had been the hanger with a new doll-like dress that Grillby had in his hands for her.

  
  


“Know what I’m gonna take her over to Claudia Secrets and get her fitted for a push up bra. I know you need to get Spit’s fitted for her outfit. C’mon Squirt.” Harmony slid her hand behind Luna before they started walking. Not letting Luna see the way that her dad was having a small mental breakdown. 

  
  


They walked in silence for a bit and Luna felt guilty for what she had said. “Don’t give your dad a hard time squirt. You know the H word is a pain for him. It's used as a dirty word by our own kind. It’s kind of up there with Hybrid.” There was a reason that Luna got along with Harmony so well, and that was due to the fact that the woman didn’t treat her like a naive child.

  
  


“I meant no disrespect to him. I love Dad more than anything. But ever since I got my period a few months ago he’s been…” Luna trailed off looking to the side.

  
  


“He has a reason for it, Squirt. Seems like just yesterday we got you into our lives. And now you have Sansy who’s noticing how much you are developing. It’s not too long before well…” It was Harmony’s turn to trail off.

  
  


“If you are talking about the Horizontal Tango I have not even crossed that bridge yet in the thought process. Sansy is eighteen though, and as much as I wanna horde him to myself he might have needs that I am not quite ready to fulfill.” Yes, she knew what sex was and no she as not ready to have it. 

  
  


“Don’t let your dad find out that you called it the Horizontal Tango. It will make that mini meltdown he just had look like bubbles in the ocean.” Harmony snickered.

  
  


“Maybe you shouldn't scream his name to the stars when you’re orgasming.” That and when she had been twelve she had a nightmare so she wanted to go cuddle with them. Well opening the door to see something she probably shouldn’t have. So she closed the door quietly and went back to bed. Though saying that might have been going too far, especially when she turned to see Harmony wasn’t beside her. Turning to look over her shoulder she found her hybrid mother currently hiding her face in her favorite purple hoodie. “That was… I am sorry mama.”

  
  


“Heh… You’re not wrong Squirt. You’re pretty observant I guess.” Harmony very rarely turned the color of her magic. But Luna could see Harmony’s cheeks illuminating a pale periwinkle coloring.

  
  


“I’m a teenage human not blind mom. You and dad make each other happy. I don’t get why you guys keep Daliah.” Luna sighed looking over to see a store that did one of a kind clothing. Her mismatched eyes took in a large blue hoodie that was resting on a mannequin. It was mostly a shade of sky blue which had her smiling and a light grey hood. It looked thick like something that could keep her warm no matter how brutal it got on winter days. 

  
  


“Luna?” Harmony’s voice caught her off guard. Luna turned her head to look at her mom humming in response seeing the concern. “Are you okay sweetie? You had this look on your face. For a moment, I thought that you had one of your episodes again.”

  
  


Luna’s eyes softened to a look of despair at the mention of her episodes. They were the bane to her existence often making it hard for her to gain any sleep. Or had been… she never told Harmony or her dad but when Sansy had learned of her nightmares he had taken it upon himself to care for her whenever she had one. 

  
  


They created a special code for them to use. She would turn on her light and lay back in bed. Within a few minutes the light would go out and Sansy would climb into her bed. Pulling her to him so that she was resting on his chest. His hand would stroke the small of her back so to ease her into sleep. Never speaking a word for fear her dad would find him there. 

  
  


Sansy always made her feel warm and secure taking away the nightmares. Though he never shared how he could get in her room so quickly. At times she wondered if he stayed up just so he could be there for her nightmares. The following days usually would be them sitting on the couch watching cartoons while fighting to stay awake.

  
  


"I'm fine honestly.” Her voice came out soft but it held no irritation which made Luna feel better. “This jacket caught my attention though." Luna didn't want to talk about her episodes with Harmony. The hybrid had her own problems, and Luna was really kind of tired of them always swarming her whenever she cried. 

  
  


She didn’t notice the way that Harmony looked at her with a concerned gaze. Turning back to look at the hoodie in the shop she offered a warm smile. “I know this shop. The clothes are made to be one of a kind.” Luna felt Harmony slide a hand on the top of her head ruffling her hair much like she did when Luna was little. “That jacket won’t fit you even when you're fully grown.”

  
  


“I wasn’t thinking of it for me. I was…” Luna looked down feeling frustrated, she wasn’t even sure where to begin with the statement.

  
  


“Luna.” Turning her gaze back to her whinsum mother. “You are wanting to get it for Sans aren’t you?”

  
  


“It’s selfish of me. I have already gotten Sansy a gift, but a set of fluffy pink slippers seems rather puny when it comes down to it.” Luna let her mismatched gaze trail over the jacket getting annoyed with herself. 

  
  


“It’s not selfish, Squirt. I think it’s a nice gift but maybe you can give it to him after the Gyftmas celebration. Like we always do each year.” Harmony guided Luna into the shop. “If we get this gift for Sans will you drop the thought of a push up bra?”

  
  


“B-But… My boobs aren’t big enough.” Luna complained, getting Harmony to stop. Her hand moved slowly up to cover her mouth while her shoulders started to quake with a chuckle. Luna wasn’t sure why it was so funny. 

  
  


“heh an’ why do yur boobs need to be bigger twinks.” A familiar baritone voice spoke from behind them. It sent Luna’s heart a flutter when she realized who it was. Turning around she saw him standing there with a big grin. His sockets glittering with something she hadn’t seen before. Nor the fact that he was looking her over in her deep red turtleneck sweater and her blue jeans. 

  
  


“Sans, thank the stars. Maybe you can talk this girl out of a push up bra before she gives her poor father a soul attack.” Harmony chuckled leaning down to whisper into Luna’s ear. “I’ll get the jacket if that’s what you really want to get him. Why don’t you two go get a nice cream shake? Tops has been asking about you.” 

  
  


When had she turned into the blushing one out of the two of them. He was dressed in his signature white turtleneck and sweatpants with the white stripes. His hands shoved deep into his pockets. That jacket would fit him for years to come; there was no doubt in her mind that he deserved that jacket. She turned around to face her mom smiling softly at her giving her the sign to get the jacket. Harmony nodded her head in response, flashing a soft smile in return.

  
  


“i can try harms. yanno she can be quite determined when she sets her mind to it. ‘sides i wanted to get her fitted for an early gyftmas present since i worry about gettin’ her the wron’ thin’s.” He commented walking up to them. Luna had to lift her head back to look up at him now. She hated being so short in comparison and at the same time it thrilled her. “would ya mind spendin’ some time with your ol’ bone buddy?”

  
  


Luna could feel her cheeks heating at the way he spoke to her. They were good friends but Sansy often whispered how much she meant to him. He only spoke those words to her when he thought she was asleep at night. It made her curl tighter into him nuzzling his rib cage through the thick shirts he wore. Relishing the warmth that he offered. She was only fourteen but she knew that in a way she cared deeper for Sans than she wanted to admit. Because she was just a human girl, right? And human girls only dreamed of love at first sight. It did not actually exist. 

  
  


She confidently turned to face him, excitement flowing through her. “Always wanna spend time with you Sansy.” Luna smiled up at him moving her arms behind her back. That confidence she felt moments ago fleeing her. Turning her face away from him afraid he would see the shyness she was showing currently. 

  
  


“that’s my twinkles. c’mon.” His hand slid behind her leading her away from the shop. Looking over her shoulder at her mom who was merely smiling. Luna had no doubt that she would get the gift that Luna wanted to get for Sansy.

  
  
  


The early Gyftmas present that he had wanted to get her was from a jewelry shop. But Sansy informed her that she wouldn’t be getting it right away. He needed to have something special done to it. Luna could hear her dad’s soul crying like a baby as Sans looked over each piece. Her hand pressed onto his arm which was covered in the sleeve of his turtleneck. The collar of the shirt hiding his grin from anyone who might see it. His sockets half lidded in concentration behind large owl shaped glasses that were resting on his nasal ridge. It was a nervous tick that he did when he was unsure about what he was about to do. He often did it while he was working on History Essays, he hated those things.

  
  


“Sansy…” Luna called out to him noticing the way the shopkeepers was looking at them. They’re looks were a mix of disgust and mortification sent in their direction. She somehow managed to pick up on their intentions and she felt that was building in the pit of her stomach. Threatening to toss the nachos that she had for lunch earlier. It was not comfortable and it made her want to leave the store.

  
  


Sansy hummed turning his head to look at her with those pale blue eye lights. “I don’t feel very well.” She felt guilty for saying that but he flicked his eye lights up to the shopkeepers and he must have grasped what was going on. 

  
  


“okay let’s go elsewhere then. wouldya wanna go to the monster area?” Sansy asked not removing his gaze from the shopkeepers. Luna could feel his irritation seeping through his clothes and onto her. She longed to sooth it so that he could enjoy this trip because she wanted to enjoy it with him. 

  
  


A warm sensation filled her making her press her body into his. “Of course, I would like that very much.” Luna nestled her face into his upper arm taking in the sweet fruity scent he gave off. Within seconds she felt that irritation that was raging inside of her melted into a bubble of giddiness.

  
  


“alright my sweet twinkles. let’s go to the monster area.” Sans chuckled heading in that direction. They ended up getting distracted along the way and headed for Tops’ place instead deciding Nice Cream would be a better idea.

  
  


_ ~ . ~ . ~ _

  
  


A couple weeks later the Gyftmas celebration was upon them. Faster than she had ever anticipated, and Luna looked over at the box that she had wrapped in blue wrapping paper. That wasn’t the gift that was supposed to come with her to the party and Luna was tempted to bring it. A knock came to the door making her look over her shoulder. “Come in.”

  
  


Spitfire opened the door and ran in. She wore a matching dress in comparison to Luna’s. But done up in a silver coloring where Luna’s was done in night sky colors. “Una… Una.” She called out, throwing her arms around Luna’s waist. “Wommy said you gave this to me.” 

  
  
  


Luna turned to see the little star earrings in Spitfire’s ear’s. They were silver coloring with blue crystals in the center. “Do you like them Spitty?” Her little sister nodded her head burying her face into Luna’s dress. Spitfire was an emerald green fire elemental with bright blue eyes. Her magic allowed her to have shoulder length hair that was currently done up in a pretty ponytail. __

  
  


If Luna knew anything it was that being a big sister was an amazing experience. “Hey let’s get going. We want to meet up with Sansy and Pappy at the party, right?” 

  
  


Spitfire nodded her head before turning to go running out the door leaving it open. Luna took an opportunity to look over her image in the body length mirror. Did she look cute enough? Pressing her index finger of her right hand against the bridge of her glasses pushing them upwards. They made her look so dorky, the exact opposite to what Carmen always gave off. Would it be alright to take them off? Yeah, maybe for one night she could go without them. 

  
  


Sliding them off her face she was greeted by an instant blur of her vision. It was fine. She repeated that in her mind mentally figuring if she chanted it that it would be. Reaching out she placed the glasses on her desk since she knew exactly where it was. Wishing she could see herself in the mirror to see if she looked as cute as she hoped. “I am sure I look fine.” Luna spoke to herself, turning to take small steps towards the door. 

  
  


After a long discussion with her mom and dad about her glasses Luna had won the disagreement. Harmony had stated that she would be around Luna most of the night to help keep her from bumping into anything. Her dad stated that he didn’t like the idea of her not being able to see. Spitfire made a comment of how pwetty Luna looked. 

  
  


The both of them watching A Christmas Story on the tablet on the way to the Monster Hall. Well mostly Spitfire, Luna could barely make out the screen so she sat there listening to the audio. They had both seen it enough times during the holiday season that she knew it by heart. Spitty’s commentary made Luna giggle, she had only just barely started speaking full sentences. Even then they weren’t perfect but Luna thought her baby sister was the most adorable thing ever. Luna couldn’t help but stroke her fingers through Spitty’s ponytail. It got her little sister to whine about how she was going to ruin it. Luna could hear mom and dad chuckling in the front. Luna was going to do all she could to be the best sister ever to little elemental. And no one would ever hurt her.

  
  


They arrived at the monster hall and Spitty had a firm grip on Luna’s hand. And said something that almost made Luna breakdown in tears. “Don’ be so ner’ous Una. You’re so pwetty that you make the moon in the sky shine with en’y.” 

  
  


Luna looked down and even without her glasses she could tell her little sister had the biggest grin. Her flames were a bright lime green swirling with dark emerald ones that Luna could see through the fuzziness. “Thanks Spitty.” Her flames dimmed to a bluish green telling Luna that she was nervous about something. “What’s wrong Spitty? Your flames never turn that color unless you are being shy.”

  
  


“I want to give you your pwesent Una. But it’s silly.” Luna felt their mother step up behind her. She turned her head to look over her shoulder. She was digging in her pocket and pulled out something handing it off to Spitfire.

  
  


“I thought we weren’t doing the gift exchange until we got home?” Luna spoke with a frown she had not brought the gifts for her parents. 

  
  


“Spitfire will be tired by the end of the night. We figured it would be best if she gave you your gift before then. Don’t worry Luna you can give us your gifts later tonight after the party. Sans and Papyrus will be coming over later too.” Grillby explained to her getting Luna to look down at the gift currently nestled in her hands. 

  
  


Shooting a glance over at Spitfire she couldn’t make out her face too well but she could tell that her little sister was being as patient as she could muster. And that was saying a lot for the three year old. Unwrapping the foil paper she ended up closing her eyes since the blur was starting to get to her. Harmony’s hand reached in to take the paper leaving Luna to hold the light weight of the item in her hands. It had prongs on it but they were smooth. Slowly she traced her fingers over a flat area discovering there were stars etched into it. “Would you like me to put it in your hair Luna?” Harmony asked.

__

“I would like that very much mama.” Luna held up what she knew to be a hair clip. “Could you describe it to me please mama?” She had no doubt that her little sister was turning a shade of blue like she usually did. 

  
  


“Spitfire picked it out herself.” Dad’s voice came across as Luna’s hair was undone letting it fall down to the sides of her face. “It’s a navy colored hair clip with some purples and yellows to theme it out. The little stars are done up with small rhinestones and the other side has a crescent moon.” It made Luna smile as her hair was redone the prongs of the clip settling into her hair. 

  
  


Luna reached forward to grasp a hold of her little sister pulling her in close. Her cheek rubbed into Spitty’s hair which caused the little elemental to flail. “UNA! You messing it UP! Pappy won’t see how pwetty I look!”

  
  


“But you’re always pwetty Spitty.” Luna purposefully stated making sure to say it the way that she spoke it everytime. It earned her a soft chuckle from both mom and dad along with an irritated groan from the little elemental. “I love it Spitty thank you.”

  
  


“You can’ even see it.” She whined, getting Luna to snicker into her flaming hair.

  
  


“No, but you thought of it and that’s what counts.” Luna smiled before releasing her little sister from the embrace. The two linked each other’s hands and headed into the party.

  
  


Luna did not like to do the whole public events type thing. Being raised by monsters she had to deal with them. Let’s see… Gyftmas which was Christmas in human terms. Soul’s Day was Valentine’s Day. Guardian’s Day was a combination of mother’s and father’s day. For those who didn’t have parents but had siblings they called it siblings day. Queen Toriel who was mother not only to Prince Asriel but Prince Frisk and Princess Chara as well decreed Orphan Day. Luna hated that one because it was a reminder that she was an orphan. Lucky for her she was never alone on that day she had Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, and Chara. Asgore decreed Halloween be named Scary Day. The king was bad with names, he openly admitted it. 

  
  


There was the Resonating Dance which most celebrated on the end of their fourteenth year of age just at the brink of their fifteenth. Luna was supposed to do that when she was able to figure out her soul song. That was something that she struggled with constantly. Music always came easy to figure out but her soul song was not one that she could. 

  
  


Harmony had passed Luna the Gyftmas present that Luna had meant to give to Sansy. For her dad she had given him about a dozen cloth cleaning rags for his bar. They were embroidered with G.C. his initials. For Harmony, Luna had given the school teacher a silverpen that had a little firefly. It took some searching but her dad helped her find a magical substance known as Unicorn Glaze. Now bare with her sounds like something like Unicorn Tears right? No, in fact it was a substance that reacted to the soul’s intentions. Her, Spitfire, and their dad all had intentions of love. Which made the but of the firefly turn a pale pink. Dad had added a splash of Moss Essence to get it to turn the shade of chartreuse. 

  
  


Reaching up she stroked the edge of the hair clip admiring the details of it. Gyftmas was more about spending time with one another than the actual presents. Luna always admired Monster celebrations. A hand slid between her shoulder blades along her spine getting her to stop. Turning she looked upwards squinting to get her vision to focus seeing the set of violet eye lights staring down at her. 

  
  


“Merry Gyftmas Mister Gaster.” Luna smiled up at him. 

  
  


“Merry Gyftmas Luna.” Now, everyone had issues with the taller skeletal monster because he always seemed like he cared about his work. But Luna had always seen him for what he was. A monster who was alone even around his adopted children. Sansy never knew because he was out doing his multiple jobs but Gaster came over and sat on the porch with her. And they would talk about whatever was on their minds. He had thanked her one time for being there for Sansy and had stated that she was a good influence on him. 

  
  


Someone came up from behind her sliding something into her hand. The familiar warmth told her that it was her dad. It had taken a bit to find for the scientist but it was worth it. A voice recorder that he could use while he was at work. That warmth faded making her know her dad left. She held the gift out to Gaser who she could tell looked down at it. “I figured you could keep notes on this instead of always writing them down. Sansy helped me pick it out for me. It’s waterproof too so if you spill liquids on it then you won’t fry it.”

  
  


The skeletal monster’s face turned the shade of his magic as he took the gift from her. “My son usually has such bitterness with his gifts. But I imagine I have your compassionate soul to thank for it. I am embarrassed because I didn’t get you anything.” That didn’t surprise her, he usually got so busy that he forgot gifts for anyone. And her dad usually aided the monster by picking up the slack. “I think I have an idea.”

  
  


She watched the skeleton disappear from in front of her which startled her. That was… new, could Sansy do that? No, he wasn’t Gaster’s biological son. Looking around she tried to see where he went but he appeared back in front of her. “Hold out your hands sweetie.”

  
  


Sweetie? That felt strange but she really liked it! The scientist usually kept things so formal calling her by her name. This was the first time he enlisted a form of endearment. Holding her hand out like he asked he dropped something in her hand making her take note that it was a plant. Carefully she examined it further feeling firm round objects till she came to the little ribbon. “Mistletoe?” Luna asked, picking up on the scent of pine.

  
  


“I know that it’s normally a human tradition. But I am aware of something you haven’t voiced to anyone.” Luna felt her cheeks heat up even as she looked up at the older skeleton monster. “Last two weeks you have watched Christmas Romance movies. And almost all of them a couple shares a kiss under this little plant.”

  
  


“You’ve been spying on me.” Luna wasn’t sure if she should be offended or ashamed.

  
  


“Well I am kind of glad I have been.” She wanted to know why he had been doing that but she kept that silent. “Just hold it over your head in front of Sans. Once you explain to him about human traditions I am sure that he will be happy to offer you that kiss you want.”

  
  


Yeah that made her cheeks turn a brighter shade of red. “Sansy always stated you saw me as mundane.” 

  
  


She watched Gaster flinch back at that accusation. Sansy had never lied to Luna, and he never hid how his Guardian saw her. It hurt to think that she was seen as just dull. Sansy had friends like Frisk and Chara who were royalty. Or Carmen who was the daughter of the mayor. Then there was Luna who was the adopted daughter of an elemental bartender and the Judge. Luna still got teased about being the daughter of a murderer. 

  
  


“I did say that. And I was in the wrong, you are going to blossom into a beautiful woman Luna. When I said that I was unaware of how sweet you were. All I saw was a small girl that Grillby had to take care of.” Gaster let out a low sigh before Luna felt him moving some of the strands of hair from her face. It got her to look up at him and she swore she could make out a smile on that face of his. “You are…”

  
  


The sound of cheering cut Gaster off making Luna look around. One of the other reasons she hated public events was how tight the crowd was. Someone backed into her pushing her forward until she collided with Gaster. She felt him wrap his arms around her stating for her to do something it sounded like ‘hold your breath.’ Luna wasn’t sure but she did it anyways. The world as she knew it shifted around her, she clung tightly to Sansy’s present and the mistletoe before feeling a sudden drop. Her breath would have turned to a scream if she didn’t feel the world coming around her.

  
  


Luna fell back as Gaster released her hitting a table. Gaster slid something over her eyes making her open them to look at him. “I know these aren’t what you're used to but I need to check your eyes. Going through the void without your eyes closed can cause temporary blindness. And your father will have my head if you are blind because I made a split decision.”

  
  


Luna could see as she focused on the skeleton in front of her. Those violet eye lights flicking back and forth like he was looking for something. He was being so caring that it was a shock to her how much it showed. The sound of the crowd made her look upwards in hopes to see what might have got their attention. But she froze instantly at the sight in front of her. Sans was standing just ahead of her dressed in what looked to be nice clothing. He had on a navy blue button up and a pair of khaki pants. He looked surprised at what was going on to him while Luna felt her teenage heart crushed. 

  
  


Carmen was pressed against Sans wearing a Santa outfit. It was a long sleeved red dress that went just above her knees so to display the white stockings she wore. The edges of the dress were done up with a thin white furry trimming. To top it off she had on a matching Santa hat. The outfit didn’t bother Luna, being exposed to Daliah for so long and her creative outfits she would normally snort at it. But Carmen was locked in a kiss with Sansy, her arms looped over his shoulders. And he wasn’t pushing her away!

  
  


Luna felt all of her little insecurities whispering in her ear making her whimper. Suddenly she wished that temporary blindness was happening to her. Gaster turned to follow her attention before turning back to her he pulled her tightly to him shielding her from the sight she had witnessed. “Stars Luna don’t look. I am sure it means nothing to him.” Gaster spoke in a hushed whisper.

  
  


Luna felt so numb she wanted to retreat somewhere but she couldn’t. “C-c-can you take m-me home?” She managed to get out burying her face tighter into Gaster’s jacket trying to find some comfort. Scenting something rich and smokey that was oddly comforting for her.

  
  


“Sure. Let’s find your parents.” Gaster cooed picking her up and walking away from the scene. Luna was thankful he just continued to walk in the direction he was facing because she wasn’t sure if she could take seeing anymore of Carmen and Sansy locking lips. 

  
  


Gaster found her mom and dad with no problem. He didn't state what was bugging her. Instead he spared her the embarrassment by explaining she had a stomach ache. Well it was close to that, she sure was feeling nauseated. Harmony said she could take both Luna and Spitfire home; it seemed she wasn’t feeling so festive herself either. 

  
  


Once at home Luna went straight up to her room and flopped on her bed. What did she expect? He was eighteen years old and Carmen was twenty one. They were at the age where there were no complications and Luna did her research. She knew that Sansy had needs that she couldn’t because she wasn’t ready. A knock came to her door making Luna sit up. “C-come in.” Stars she sounded bad maybe the nausia story would fly.

  
  


The door opened to reveal Harmony who had been in the process of getting out of her dress. Luna pressed her face back into the pillow just wanting to curl up. “You haven’t even got out of your dress, Squirt.” Harmony hummed walking across the room. Stroking her hand lightly over Luna’s back. “Wanna talk about what’s really bugging you moon bug?”

  
  


Luna shook her head, keeping her face in the pillow. No because talking about it meant revisiting that image. Something she didn't want to do right now. “Wanna go watch a movie then? It’s still Gyftmas.” Luna nodded her head feeling Harmony’s hands moving under her. She lifted Luna up off the bed carrying her back downstairs. Reminding Luna that her mom may look human but she had monster blood coursing through those veins too.“Sit here sweetie I think I might have something more comfy for you to wear.”

  
  


Harmony disappeared leaving Luna to sit on the couch. After a bit Harmony came back dropping a bag into Luna’s lap. She handed Luna her glasses which were apparently on her all night. Sliding them on she looked down in the bag first. Then she glanced back up at her mom curiously. “Open it.” Harmony smiled brightly while shrugging out of her purple hoodie.

  
  


"What about Dad?" Luna asked young with the edge of the green tissue paper.

  
  


"Think he will agree with me that this is a needed gift at this moment." Harmony folded her arms over her chest pulling her beanie back over her head. Taming her powder blue curls till she could get a shower.

  
  


Luna wasn't about to argue any further but she wasn't about to rip into the gift like she had seen Spitfire doing last year. Harmony took a seat next to her while Luna took all the paper out till there was no more inside. There was a bundle of what felt like super soft fabric, Luna always liked soft stuff. Harmony always got extra fabric softener and dryer sheets so that Luna could be surrounded by it.

  
  


Pulling out the bundle of fabric pulling it out to find a navy blue set of pajamas. The top had a crescent moon done in silver embroidery thread. There was a matching set of pants but they had the constellations done up on them. Luna chuckled, running her finger over the Aries Constellation with a big smile. “Well go put them on squirt. I didn’t buy them wanting to watch you sit here and admire them.”

  
  


Luna ran off into the downstairs bathroom so she could get changed. A big smile on her face at the thought of trying on her new outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after this chapter, there aren't going to be any appearances from Adult Luna and Sans. From here we are gonna go through the past so we can see the romances they share, the heartbreaks, and experiences. Think we need this from our lovebird. Plus how Luna got mixed up with Joseph. Stay Tuned!


	6. sorry twinkles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's to hoping this is one of three stories that I update today. I am going out of town for the 4th of July. My dad does this huge BBQ thing every year and I love to just go because it gets me to relax. Plus I want to just get away from California for a few days. I am under a lot of Stress and because of that I am doing edibles a bit more. Thus knocks my ass out which is why I lack in Updates. I apologize for that guys I don't mean to do that to you. You guys are awesome supporters and seriously thank you!

They had been halfway through Home Alone when a knock came to the door. Luna knew that it wasn’t her dad because he would come through the door immediately. Not wanting to risk waking Spitty with the sound of the door. Also the irritated hybrid Judge that would take a fire extinguisher was a good reason not to knock on the door. Being a mom never came easy for Harmony but she always did it with a smile on her face and maybe a joke or two to cover how stretched thin she was. That’s why Luna tried to make things so much easier for her. Sure it included going through the episodes by herself but at least her mom and dad never overly worried. 

  
  


“If that’s that rabbit I am seriously going to rip her cottontail off her backside.” Harmony growled picking up Luna and settling her on the other side of the couch. “Stay put, Squirt. Mama’s gotta go see who she might be kicking across town.” 

  
  


Luna let out a soft chuckle before nestling against the giant pillow that her mom had given her. Watching as MacCauly Calkin placed a tarantula on the face of Daniel Stern. Getting Daniel to elicit a rather feminine scream. “Dude Muffet would be so offended by your fear of that furry eight legged critter.” Luna giggled pausing when she thought she heard her mom whispering harshly.

  
  


Climbing off the couch she made her way over to the doorway that led to the front door. It didn’t take long till Luna was able to hear her mom’s ranting. “Do you know what you put her through? I mean I am sure you have an idea but she was hurting. And I don’t need my judgement eye to see that.”

  
  


“i know i was stupid. i just kind of…” A familiar baritone voice spoke making Luna’s soul leap for joy. “i froze. she was comin’ at me an’ before i knew it she was kissin’ me. an’ everyone was just cheerin’ an’ starin’... stars i’m such an idiot.”

  
  


“Yeah, you are. Eighteen years old and you managed to hurt your soulmate.” Soulmate? Wait what in the stars name was all this? “Your father covered for you but I could sense the pain her soul was in, Sans. That little girl is fourteen, human, and very confused to what emotions she goes through. She doesn’t understand what her soul wants because she isn’t as in touch with her soul as you are.” Luna wanted to pout from her mother’s words but she knew what her mom was saying was the truth. Luna didn’t know what her soul went through all she knew was what she assumed her heart was feeling. 

  
  


“to me she’s not a human harms. to me she’s a monster just like me. because she understands monster customs an’ she doesn’ dance to a rhythm. she resonates an’ she does it better than any monster i’ve seen at her age. an’ she doesn’ even know her soul song. she’s beautiful an’ she’s only goin’ to get even more beautiful as she ages.” She watched as Sans stepped up his height towering over her mother. His eye lights met with Luna’s eyes making her want to go hide. They dipped down to look at Harmony. “there’s still a few hours in gyftmas harms. let me make it up to her please. i still have my gift to give her.”

  
  


Luna heard Harmony sigh as she walked back to the couch sitting down back in her spot. Laying down to rest on top of the pillow just wanting to cuddle with it. Thinking back to Sansy’s face back at the party. He didn’t look like he was enjoying himself in fact he looked terrified. It reminded her too much of the day that she had met him. When he was crossing the grass to come help her out. But that day he had hidden in his turtleneck.

  
  


“I must be the world’s biggest idiot for trusting you. But if I don’t she will be pissed with me. And I would hate to get her going into that rebellious phase. She might not forgive you if you hurt her again Sans. I know I wouldn’t.” She heard Harmony speak, making Luna focus on the movie. Not hearing whatever Sans spoke in response.

  
  


Recalling what she had said a couple weeks ago how she had said that Sansy had needs that she might not be willing to fulfill yet. This was one of those situations, he was still her best friend and that’s what mattered. Luna pulled the thick comforter that had been a gift from her dad had bought her last Gyftmas. It was thick with a plush top, it matched the pajamas that she had worn. 

  
  


Someone stepped in front of her blocking her view of the television. She focused on the zipper seam of the khaki pants. Bad Luna, don’t look there that’s rude. Trailing upwards she came up to the face of her best friend and he looked in absolute turmoil. His features softened while the signature blush covered his zygomatic bones. His hand slid from behind him reaching forward to pat the top of her head before he kneeled in front of the couch. There was no smile on his face in fact she couldn’t even see his teeth.

  
  


“Hi Sansy.” She spoke hoping to sound neutral but she could feel her heart aching. Yeah, she had heard the conversation at the door but that didn’t change the fact she wasn’t ready for things to be different. Was he gonna start dating Carmen because he had needs she wasn’t ready to fulfill? If so, what did that mean for their friendship? They both knew Carmen didn’t care much for Luna.

  
  


“hey twinks.” He spoke, his smile showing ever so slightly. “would ya mind if we had a talk?” 

  
  


Luna couldn’t help it; she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. This was it, this is where she lost her best friend. She watched as his eye lights shrunk in his sockets, his teeth parting as his mouth went agape revealing his fangs to her. “twinkles?” He spoke and it made her go under the blankets. 

  
  


It was so childish but she wasn’t sure if her little heart could handle the news of him dating Carmen. “If you’re gonna date her then just do it, Sansy. Please spare asking me if it’s okay with me. I shouldn’t have a say in it.” She curled up as tight as she possibly could just wanting to hide. Maybe she could pretend she didn’t hear him state it. Then she could still keep him right? No, that was wrong to consider. Sans was her friend not some sort of-

  
  


“aww twinks.” She felt his arms wrap around the comforter that she was currently wrapped in. Lifting her up off the couch. He did not just pick her up! She knew that he was big but that was not cool. Twisting her body from side to side till she felt herself being pulled upright. The blankets were rearranged so that they could be popped off her head. Sansy had placed her on his lap and faced her towards him. His eye lights glittering with amusement while she glared at him. “ya look like an adorable puppy who’s poutin’ cause she lost her favorite squeaky toy.”

  
  


In other words her hair was a mess and all over the place. Light filled the room making her blink rapidly. Causing Sans to chuckle at her again. Turning on his lap so that she could face the television she had her head firmly placed against his sternum. That didn’t stop the chuckles that she could feel vibrating. Nope, it was not gonna work. She went from upset to mad because he called her a puppy.

  
  


“Hey Squirt.” Luna turned her head to look back at her mom to show she was paying attention. “Want some cocoa? Think your dad still has that s’mores one you like.” 

  
  


“I’d appreciate that mama.” Luna spoke looking off to the side at the skeleton who was behind her. Figuring she should be a good friend she offered a soft smile to her mom. “Can Sansy have a glass too?”

  
  


Luna watched Harmony’s gaze flick between her and Sansy before smiling in response. “Sure Squirt. Want whipped cream?” Making Luna feel like she was back to being eight years old again. She nodded her head in excitement. “Sans would you like some whipped cream as well?”

  
  


She felt Sansy shift behind her turning so he could look at Luna’s mom. “that would be wonderful harms.”

  
  


Harmony nodded her head and walked out of the room giving Luna an opportunity to look forward at the screen. Deciding to ignore the skeleton who currently had her propped up in his lap. The both of them sat in silence watching Home Alone, it wasn’t that she didn’t want to talk to Sansy but what could she say. He didn’t exactly deny wanting to date Carmen. 

  
  


Sansy inhaled deeply before letting it out slowly. “so... are ya gonna stop i’norin’ me?”

  
  


“‘m not ignoring you.” She responded to him even though yes she was ignoring him.

  
  


Sansy hummed seeming deep in thought as his hand came up to her face. It curled under her chin giving slight pressure to get her to tilt her head upwards. His pale blue eye lights connect with her mismatched eyes. “sure feels like yur i’norin’ me. is this about what happened at the gyftmas party?”

  
  


Luna swallowed hard trying to find out how to deal with that question. She watched the corners of Sansy’s smile turn down till his smile was non existent. “it is. can i explain myself about it?”

  
  


“I don’t know what you can explain. It’s pretty straight forward.” Luna muttered, turning her head out of his grip. “Carmen and you kissed.”

  
  


“she kissed me under the mistletoe.” Wait there was mistletoe? Now that she had thought hard about it Gaster had gotten his hands on the mistletoe rather quickly. “look ‘m not proud i didn’ turn her away. guess i didn’ see it comin’.”

  
  


“When does one ever see Carmen coming?” Luna asked in a low grumble getting Sansy to chuckle.

  
  


His hands gripped her hips turning her around so that she was straddling his femurs. Those arms wrapping around her pulling her into a hug. “as much as carmen may think it, she isn’ the one i wanna date. the one i wanna date is in my arms an’ not ready for that kind of stuff. ‘m not gonna push ya twinkles, when yur ready yur gonna make me a  _ skele-ton _ happy.”

  
  


Luna giggled, rubbing her face into his shirt picking up on the scent of sweet gummy bears. “can we stop this silent treatment an’ enjoy what’s left of gyftmas?” 

  
  


“Yeah, I’d like that. I won’t mind if you do end up dating her Sansy. I know she can offer you things that I’m not ready for.” Luna huffed into his shirt knowing that yes it’s what was best but she didn’t like it.

  
  


“twinks if it ever gets that bad i will consider it. but till then i got ya okay, an’ i don’ need the extra thin’s like that.” Luna looked up at him trying to gage his honesty in that statement. Why she did it she had no clue. Then Sansy did something unexpected; he leaned into her. Luna panicked backing up which startled them both. Before either of them knew it they were on the ground.

  
  


Sansy was hovering over the the top of her with one arm around her waist keeping her tucked into his front. Looking to the side she could see that he had one hand shot out pressing into the carpet. “ya okay?” Sansy asked getting her to nod her head. 

  
  


He pushed back with the hand pressing in the ground reminding her of how strong he was. He might not have had skin but that unforeseen resistance she always felt under his clothes was flexing. And she was actually admiring the way he did it. Sansy pushed himself back up on the couch keeping her cradled to his chest. Situating her back onto his lap and having her face him.

  
  


“well that was a fun experience.” He chuckled, making her smile. “that’s my twinkles. by the way… i loved the slippers.”

  
  


“What?” She was shocked at that comment. “But they're pink. And they were the only color they had left. I don’t understand why they even make those in cotton candy pink.”

  
  


“whatever i loved ‘em so much i put ‘em on before i came over.” That made Luna lean back her grip on the front of his shirt. Angling herself in a way so that she could look over his knees down at his feet seeing those fluffy pink slippers surely adorning his feet while wearing white sock. She couldn’t help but giggle at that but Sansy made a sound of what she assumed meant he was in pain. It sounded like a groan. 

  
  


What did she do? Did she hurt him? Turning back she watched him lower his head down until she was staring at the top of his skull. Panic flooded through her and she did the only thing she could think of. “Mommy! I think I hurt Sansy!” Quickly backing off his lap so she wouldn’t hurt him further. Maybe she hurt one of his femurs, just as she went to check them she only had a second to notice a bulge. She understood what had happened even as that pillow slid over his lap to hide the evidence of said bulge.

  
  
  


“She said she hurt you?” Luna heard her mom call walking into the room. She didn’t want to embarass him further so she stood up and rounded the table. Her head lowered so that she was staring at the ground. 

  
  


He was… he had gotten turned on? How? What had triggered it? Luna watched as Harmony walked in front of Sansy leaning down to check on him. Luna could see his embarrassment from Harmony being so close and Luna pouted. Carmen would have known better than to call her mom to look at Sansy. Stars, Carmen might have taken care of it. Carmen would have… Stars, why wasn’t he with Carmen! 

  
  


Her heart was throbbing in the chest at the implications that Carmen could actually win Sansy over. Whatever mom had meant about her being Sansy’s soulmate was wrong. A soulmate wouldn’t hurt the other or not be able to take care of him when he needs the attention. The warmth spread through her even as the tears started to roll down her face. A blinding glow covered her eyes for a second before it was peeled away. 

  
  


“Luna.” Harmony was in front of her calling her name. There was this dusky pale purple glow filling the space between them. She watched as Harmony’s lilac colored eyes swirled into gold pinning Luna where she stood. A soft gasp escaping her after a few seconds before Harmony pulled her into an embrace. “Oh baby, you’re better than her. So much better.”

  
  


“how’s she doin’ that?” Luna glanced over to find Sansy standing just behind Harmony. Gripping that pillow to his pelvis so to hide what had happened.

  
  


“I… have a feeling I know how and why. But it’s not something I want to talk about right now. She’s upset and I don’t understand why she thinks Carmen is better than her.” Her mom murmured picking Luna up and carrying her into the kitchen. Luna watched Sansy following behind him and kept eye contact with her. She swore she could feel both of their concerns rolling around her. The feeling was making her sick.

  
  


“Sans, can you keep her company. She needs to calm down.” Luna felt her mom pass her off even as another set of hands took hold of her. Luna didn’t want to give him another boner.

  
  


“sure thin’ harms. do anythin’ to comfort my twinkles." Sansy smiled pulling her into his lap at the kitchen table. How was she back in this very spot again? That bulge had gone down. Maybe he was padding it somehow she had no idea what he was wearing underneath. She wiggled a little bit on his lap making him give off a low growl. “don’ do that twinks.” A voice so low to a near whisper. She didn’t know that it could drop that low but why was that doing something for her. “we’ll talk later when we don’ have everyone around us. an’ this is a talk we _will_ be discussin’.” 

  
  


That did not sound very promising, at least not to her. She felt like she was in trouble like the one time she punched Jamie Parnell in the jaw when he was making fun of the conserved way she dressed. She was often referred to as a prude because she wore leggings under skirts, any low cut shirts had her small breasts covered. Then there were the cardigans she wore so yeah she was conserved. That did not bug her and Sansy seemed to like that she dressed that way. Luna liked layers. That day Daliah had picked her up from school and she got a good reaming that she was nearly in tears in the backseat. 

  
  


~ . ~ . ~   


  
  


Sans glanced down at the girl in his lap frowning at how tightly she had managed to curl into him. Luna had been acting strangely for the last few months. Come to think of it she had been weird since her birthday which happened to be his too but hey who was he to complain. 

  
  


She was such a little thing in comparison to him. Something had her so upset in the other room and he had a feeling that it was Carmen. The thought of him being with the older woman disturbed the teenage girl. Even though she stated for him to date Carmen. No as long as he had Luna in his life he was content. Going to tuck her in was not an option that gift was still on him if the press the box on his ass was anything to know. 

  
  


Sans wasn’t an idiot either; if Luna were being raised by humans there was no way she’d be in his lap right now. And there was no chance in hell of him caring for her after school every day. It was some serious luck that Grillby and Harmony was understanding. Daliah was the biggest pain in the coccyx. She was constantly telling Grillby that Sans shouldn’t be left alone with Luna for too long. That he would molest Luna one of these times. 

  
  


Not in this lifetime, stars not for the next three times. Sex would be nice and a partner during his heat would be superb. But Luna was nowhere near ready for that. His hand along with some lube worked just fine. It always felt awkward whenever he struck a boner because she pressed into him the right way. Getting him to get the stern look from Grillby. 

  
  


Harmony returned moments later carrying a small red velvet box. There was a foreboding feeling coming from it. Sans got up so quick pulling Luna with him feeling every protective instinct to keep her away from the box. “harms no. i don’ like whatever is in that.”

  
  


“It’s okay. This is something that she needs.” Sans watched as Harmony opened it to reveal a small silver chain with a set of wings on them. It shimmered with something he didn’t care for. It looked like it was aged, the silver in a desperate need of polishing. The edges of the wings looked like it was all scraped up. Luna turned her head against his chest looking at the charm. 

  
  


Sans didn’t get a choice even as he watched that bracelet being slid on Luna’s wrist. The trembling stopped but she fell slumped in his arms making him cradle her closer. What had just happened? “what did ya do to her?” Sans curled his hand under Luna’s chin tilting her head back to look at her. The look she had was similar to when he worked so many shifts non stop, worked late on his programming, and stayed up all night with her.

  
  


“Take her to bed then I will explain later. I need a drink. Don’t worry it will take a day or two to get used to it. Then she will spring right back like nothing happened.” Sans watched as The Judge’s shoulders slump. Like this great weight had been added onto her. Yeah, Sans was going to get those answers. And he wouldn’t be leaving Luna’s side until he got those answers.

  
  


Carrying her up to bed was never a heavy burden to him. He found himself in this house often since getting to know them all. Grillby knew every time he had snuck into the house but nothing had gone beyond cuddling. Even though Sans was exhausted to the point he and Luna crashed on the couch the next afternoon. 

  
  


Harmony said that Luna would feel drained for the next day or two. Like she had known that's how it would affect her. Carrying Luna into her room he heard her whimper against his shirt. “ya okay twinkles?” He cooed gently stroking his phalanges through her hair.

  
  


“I don’t feel so good.” Yeah that’s what he figured, but he didn’t dare remove it. Even though he desperately wanted to remove it. “Sansy ‘m sorry.” 

  
  


Sitting down on the bed he turned her till she was on her back. She practically flopped back into it like her limbs were gooey. “sorry for what twinkles?” Reaching out to stroke her face removing the hair strands.

  
  


“I’m fourteen but I feel like I still haven’t gotten to the point of maturity. I’m not interested in sex yet you clearly are.” That made Sans wince, he had not been into sex at fourteen either. So the fact she was admitting it out loud made her stronger than him. “I over reacted about you and Carmen sharing a kiss. You only kissed her because of a silly human tradition.”

  
  


Sans smiled down at her twirling a lock of her hair. “twinks it’s okay. we all act like that at points. i still wanna rip frisk’s arm off whenever he dares to take your hand.” That got her giggling while covering her mouth. 

  
  


“He only does it because of the way you react from what I understand.” Sans had known that about the young Prince. Sans had a feeling that Frisk also had a small crush on her. “I have one last gift for you Sansy.” Stars her voice sounded so weak even as she stated that.

  
  


“twinkles yur only supposed to get me one gift on gyftmas.” Sans smiled watching her hand come up. He took hold of it and pulled her to a sitting position making him notice the pajamas she was wearing currently. “those are cute.” He stroked one of the star constellations knowing that it was their shared one.

  
  


“Mom gave them to me when we got home. Then we watched Home Alone. Aw man, mom forgot to give us our cocoa.” Sans stroked her cheek again loving how cute and observant she was of things. 

  
  


“i came here to see ya twinkles and not have some cocoa.” She moved onto all fours crawling across the bed. Oh that was so not fair, she wasn’t trying to be provocative. Every bone deep within him was on the verge of combusting. Bad enough he had a pillow he used at home specifically for him to use for moments like this. It was fun to imagine Luna was under him while he claimed her. And it would be all his imagination until she was ready for him. 

  
  
  


She grabbed something from the nightstand, it was in a thick rectangular. Neatly wrapped in this blue wrapping paper with silver streaks. Now he felt like shit he hadn’t taken much pride in wrapping her present. He had only wrapped it in a newspaper because he had forgotten to buy the wrapping paper. Paps warned him that he was going to regret that decision later. Sure was regretting it now. Reaching into his back pocket he removed the little present handing it to her.

  
  


“you first twinkles. i already opened the slippers that were meant to be given at the gyftmas party. an’ i will be givin’ ya another it the near future since ya bought me somethin’ extra.” Sans grinned at her watching as she stroked the packaging. It made him flush in shyness yeah he was majorly regretting the choice of wrapping.

  
  


“This is so you Sansy.” That statement wasn’t making him feel any better. When would he learn to stock up on party packaging? A soft chuckle escaping her serving to make his soul swell.

  
  


Carefully she peeled away the tape he had used to seal it. It ate at him every time she did this. Like she did it on purpose so to watch him squirm. Making him hope that he got her the perfect present every time. He had been doing it for four years. This time though the gift was personal even for him. Finally, down to the box she discarded the newspaper into the trash off the side of her bed. 

  
  


“This looks expensive Sansy.” Luna commented, holding the jewelry box. 

  
  


Sans took it from her smiling brighter while he slid his hand over the top. Finding the seam of it, pulling it open to reveal the little charm that he had gotten on a whim. They had never made it to the monster district that day in the mall. The bone charm had been carved out of glowing stones that they had found when mining under Ebott. Breaking into a cavern with the stones, many of the monsters called them Wishing Stones. They looked like the stars but underground so making wishes on them became a thing. 

  
  


The store he had found it at was generous in the price considering how hard it was to get the stones. But he had offered them a computer fix so to catch the people responsible for marking up their storefront. They discounted it but even then it was rather expensive. She was worth it though and when he had her all to himself money would be so far from his mind it wouldn’t be funny. 

  
  


“i poured quite a bit of my magic into it. mostly for when i’m not always here.” The starstruck look on her face told him this was worth it. That those three days of feeling completely drained would be appreciated. 

  
  


“Sansy that's… far too much. I have not given you anything nor could I give you anything that could muster up to this gift.” This was why he hated that Grillby and Harmony told him not to bring up the whole soulmate thing. Because she had already given him the chance to get closer to her. And in the future she would give him everything he could ever hope for. Much like he would give her anything she wanted. All she needed to do was ask.

  
  


“i work a lot to be able to do thin’s like this. for you, your family, an’ my little brother.” He explained removing the charm from the box. Letting the chain roll down, it would be long on her but it meant it wouldn’t strangle her while she slept. “this little gift is just the start of so many more.”

  
  


He leaned over her moving the chain over her neck clasping it along the back of her neck. Inhaling the sweet vanilla scent of the body wash she used. Sans wanted to nibble her neck just to feel her clutch at his shirt. He held back. It would scare her if he did that, she said so herself she wasn’t ready for sex.

  
  


She turned her head though making him freeze as a set of soft lips pressed into the side of his skull. She was… kissing him. Not on the mouth like he had always wanted but it was a kiss. Her lips lingered for a few more seconds before they were moved away. Her head ducking down so that her hair would fall into her face. “Thank you Sansy.”

  
  


Every inch of him wanted to get a real kiss from his mate. It terrified him at the same time to think how she might hate him if he forced her. Sitting back on the bed he absent mindedly reached up to caress the spot where she had kissed him. Still rolling with shock that she had done it in the first place. 

  
  


“t-t-t-” Fuck he was stuttering and at a time like this. 

  
  


“I’m sorry. I just… I had hoped that you would be my first kiss, that you would steal it from me.” Oh? She pulled out a plant wrapped in a red ribbon with little white berries. That was mistletoe, and she was looking so shy about it. “Gaster gave this to me and said that all I had to do was hold it over my head so you would kiss me.

  
  


Oh stars, yes! Best Gyftmas ever to him because he wasn’t about to pass this particular opportunity up. Taking that package he placed it off to the side and reached for her. Bringing her into his lap so that he could look down at her. Taking the mistletoe he was tempted to hang it over her head but he decided to place it on her nightstand. This was a human tradition that could wait another year. And he intended to get that kiss under the mistletoe next year. Mismatched eyes stare up at him searching for an explanation of what was happening. He smiled at her while his hand slid through her hair to the back of her head. 

  
  


“want a kiss hmm?” He hummed down at her watching her face practically light up. No doubt he would be severely pent up from this but it was worth it. “all ya had to do was ask my little twinkles.”

  
  


Her eyes went wide like she couldn’t believe he wanted to do that. She was a teenager, and heavy makeout sessions were huge experiences. He had never had one himself but he wasn’t concerned about it. It would be a learning experience for both of them. It irritated him now more than anything that Carmen had stolen his first kiss. Especially now that he knew that Luna had wanted hers to be with him. Were the stars aligning up for him? Were things finally looking up for the two of them? He sure hoped so. “what’s my twinkles want?”

  
  


She opened her mouth to speak and it took great restraint not to just swoop in to take the kiss he desperately wanted. He wanted to hear her ask for it in that sweet soft voice of hers. Needed to hear her consent before he could take what he longed for. “Sansy…”  _ yes? _ “Will you kiss me?”

  
  


She whispered the words and he could have missed him. But he was hyperlocked on her like a cat on a mouse. Only this sweet little mouse that was going to be savored to the last bite. “‘m sorry what was that?” 

  
  


“Sansy.” She whined, pressing her face into his chest so that she could hide how shy she was being. He was loving it too, especially when she tended to do the teasing. Often he imagined her doing it when she was older and how he could get her back so to make her squirm for that teasing. 

  
  


“luna~” He spoke in a sing-song voice getting her to look up at him. “do ya realize how adorable ya are? an’ i admit it’s nice to be the one doin’ the teasin’ for a change.”

  
  


She went to say something again this time he took the opportunity. Pressing his teeth over hers swallowing the squeak she let out. His soul swelling from the taste she had. This wasn’t a kiss like he had thought though clearly his little sweetheart took a different approach. Her hands sliding behind his skull pulling him in deeper. Something slid against one of his fangs making him notice that he had parted his teeth. She was fourteen and yet she was kissing her like she knew what she was doing. 

His hands held her gently on her back making him fight the arousal trying to come up. But his Twinkles had other things in mind since her hands slid down his shoulders and into his chest. Pushing him down on the bed but not breaking the kiss. Her legs straddled him making him shiver. Using his magic to conjure a tongue over his other part and trailing it along the side of her muscle. That got her to pull away surprise all over her face, her cheeks a crimson coloring making him chuckle.

  
  


Sans was panting heavily unable to believe that she could kiss him like that. Sliding his palm over her cheek he purred loving the soft press of her skin against bone. This was nice. He wanted more of this. Sex or not this was enough for him. “that was… wow.”

  
  


She chuckled shyly, making him look up at her. “I wasn’t sure I did it right. I kept watching every romance movie hoping to get an idea of how to do it.”

  
  


She did that all by watching some movies? “luna when you are ready i ain’ gonna lie, ‘’m gonna enjoy feelin’ ya squirm underneath me while i take ya. that kiss has me wantin’ so much more. but i know yur not ready for that twinkles. an’ ‘m gonna respect that.”

  
  


He knew what he had said meant the world to her. Because that smile was small but it radiated pure joy. “Are you gonna open your present?”

  
Present? Luna moved on him forcing him to sit up hoping to fight his arousal. Thankfully she had broken the kiss before it could come in full strength. Staring down at the box in her hand he smiled, peeling the paper off in a rush. Maybe if he could opened the present quickly he could indulge in another kiss from her. 

  
  


When the top came off though he froze again. This was something he had been eyeing for a long time. But he had looked to spoil those around him. Paps, Luna, and Spitty had deserved to get the gifts he bought for them. Never stating that he had his own sockets on something like this. It was made out of a thick fabric that he could sink into keeping him warm like he was wrapped in a blanket. The inside was lined with a deep blue almost navy with white dots setting up different constellations. With some silver specks that gave it a glittering effect. He noticed that the zipper looked to have been changed out for a little bone. There were another two set up on the draw strings for the hood. Sans was speechless for the gift that he had been given. 

  
  


As much as he wanted to put it on his mate was showing signs of exhaustion. Moving it over her shoulders he noticed the confusion spread over her face. “ya need some sleep princess. c’mon let’s get ya tucked in.” He went to get up but she moved forwards pressing against his chest. 

  
  


She wanted him to stay in bed with her like he had done so many nights before. And he was happy to oblige kicking off his slippers he laid back pulling her over him. The jacket proved to be a blanket for her. It was his gift but he liked seeing her in it especially like this. Soon he could hear her soft snores telling him she had fallen asleep. 

  
  


“best gyftmas ever.” Sans purred, moving his hand over her back. “i can’ wait for ya to be all mine. ‘m gonna make sure ya never shed another tear again.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I want to ask you guys to please be nice to fellow writers out there. When we write stuff some of us have plans.  
> And when you send negativity towards us it makes us want to not update. So please be nice to the writers who give you content.  
> Be safe on your 4th of July everyone!  
> Blow Fireworks responsibly.  
> RD out!

**Author's Note:**

> Heh... not the story we all saw coming. It gets better so stay tuned right Sansy!
> 
> Sansy plops his writer on his lap snuggling her to him. Glaring at anyone who might be mean to her. "sure thin' rosebud. ya are gonna give me a happy endin' right?"  
> Smiles turning to snuggle him. "And why wouldn't I?"  
> Sansy frowns. "ya have this track rec-" Author places her hands over his teeth.  
> "We don't talk about my need to kill characters." She whispers before Sansy licks her fingers. "Ewww! Really?" Sansy winks at her. 
> 
> Image at the top was designed by [CuddlyQuiche](https://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/)  
> Image at the bottom by [SheWolf'sDen](https://twitter.com/TheSheWolfDen/status/1251410667753496577)
> 
> The pic I put in Ch 1 from SheWolf's Den got cut off. So I reposted it when you click on her name so you can see it. Its a very steamy pic!
> 
> Seriously when their commissions come up again should go for them! Their art made this so much worth it! 
> 
> Don't blame Quiche for the shotty coloring that's my shitty work. Sorry.


End file.
